Look At You
by Properly Inspired
Summary: One look can change everything. For Scorpius it brings back a past relationship, never truly abandoned. For Rose it is something far more dangerous. Her mother is now Minister, making Rose a target. What she may have seen could hold her life in the balance. Post-Hogwarts, Next-Gen.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! Taking a shot in the dark with this. My other story State of Play is just a bit too dark all the way around for me at the moment, so I thought I might try to do something more positive. That's not to say this won't have it's moments, trust me there will be some nasty ones. I just liked the premise. Hope you read and enjoy. Comment, but be positive! This is inspired by the song _Look at You by Big & Rich._**

**Chapter 1**

You are always free to change your mind and choose a different future, or a different past.

-Richard Bach

XXXXXXX

"_We do not always get to define our lives, ourselves. Many a time they are defined by others, and the hope we have to correct our path darkens and fades. It clouds over and leaves us feeling alone. Yet within each of us is a choice. A choice to be swallowed by that darkness and be defined by it, or to stand. To stand and go toward the distant light that hovers just on the other side of the horizon, past the storm clouds and the night that follows them. Where a golden-red glow of hope and happiness lives."_

Scorpius Malfoy placed the pen between the pages of his journal as he glazed out on the vast valley before him. He was seated on a rock just at the edge of short drop. The mountains in front of him were covered in grass, with shrubs and boulders sprouting up here and there. Clouds tumbled over the bare mountains, lightly brushed with snow.

A cold wind whipped around him. Tousling the long, blonde hair over his forehead. His face was lightly dusted with stubble beneath his hand as he rubbed his chin lightly a few times. Before closing his light gray eyes and running his hand under his thick jacket above his sweater.

Scorpius ran it along the line of the scar that now crossed his chest. As he did so he remembered the pain. The fear. He had been so close to death, but that was not the reason he was thinking about the events of that night. It was what had happened, for the shortest of moments after, that was causing him to think back. It was the reason he was here in the first place.

_Two Months Ago_

_Scorpius sat low in the tall grass, just at the break in the low hedge that surrounded the small Sussex farm house. Night had fallen just a short time ago. "Are you sure he's in there?" Scorpius asked looking at Albus Potter. Both had become inseparable since they began Auror training. Now full Aurors, their old school rivalry forgotten, both were on the cusp of turning twenty-two. _

"_Yeah, I am." Albus said with certainty. "The intel is good." _

_Scorpius nodded. If Al thought it was good then he was certain it was. "Okay. Let's do this." _

_Albus nodded at Scorpius then turned left and made a series of hand signals. He did the same on the right. "Alright. On your go, Boss." Albus whispered._

_Scorpius gave him a nod, then in one quick motion was on his feet with Albus on his heels. They stayed low, wands drawn and ready as they moved in the dark toward the house. Scorpius could see the others moving in to guard the outside, only to enter if they heard a call for back-up. _

_Within a few seconds of leaving the hedge he and Albus were at the door to the kitchen, one on each side wands ready. Scorpius gave Albus a nod, and the raven haired Auror moved in front of the door quickly. In seconds it was blown off of its hinges, falling into the kitchen. _

_Scorpius entered right behind Albus. With a flick of his out stretched wand he cast a beam of light, moving it systematically around in the dark. _

"_Clear" He said to Albus and they moved on into the hall, Scorpius taking the lead. They checked the bedroom, bath, and closet. All were empty. _

_Arriving in the small sitting room at the front of the house, Scorpius again moved the beam of light systematically around. _

_A low, quick creek was heard right above them. "Upstairs" Albus whispered, looking up. _

_Scorpius could feel his heartbeat rise at the sound just before Albus had spoken. He was here. Perhaps they were going to finally get the bastard. With that hope he made for the stairs. _

_Just as he placed his right foot on the first step, a beam of white light cut down the stairs making contact with Scorpius directly in the chest. Without thinking, Scorpius shot an disarming charm and stunner up at the attacker._

_Albus ran past Scorpius, just after his stunner, up the stairs after the attacker. _

_It was him, Scorpius was sure of it. It meant the children had to be up there as well. Suddenly he felt as if his chest was on fire. Pain, the sort he had not ever encountered before ripped at him. His head became light as he attempted another step up the stairs. Suddenly his legs crumpled underneath him. Grabbing at the banister, in an attempt to stop his head from impacting the staircase. _

_He was only half successful, as he did manage to grasp the banister, but his head impacted a step, though not on the edge of it thankfully. Any pain that was expected form hitting his head didn't come. His chest was the only thing he could feel. It was as though knives were cutting away at him, over and over._

_Lifting his head, Scorpius looked at his torso in the low light of his wand, which had fallen onto the bottom landing, still emitting its light. He could make out a large amount of a wet, scarlet looking substance on his olive colored Auror robes, which were ripped up._

_Extending a very unsteady, shaking hand he touched the warm liquid. He was bleeding, badly. Two booms came from above Scorpius and he looked from his blood covered hand to the ceiling. The front door, right next to the stairs, burst open and two other Aurors entered._

_They moved their wand light around the room, then to the stairs landing on Scorpius. He couldn't see who had entered, just the olive robes. "Al... up... stairs..." He got out before something warm trickled over the corner of his mouth._

_One Auror ran up toward Albus, while the other went over to Scorpius. Just as the Auror shown the wand light in his eyes everything went dark._

_Scorpius opened his eyes suddenly in St. Mungo's a day and a half later. "Scorpius!" His mother shirked when he opened his eyes, causing him to sit up. He immediately regretted that decision upon the pain it caused in his chest. Scorpius fell back onto the bed. His mother placed a cool hand on his forehead and moved his hair._

_His parents were both there along with fellow Aurors Vince Zabini and Albus, but the person that he focused on was the girl standing by the doorway, away form the rest. She was fidgeting, playing with her dark red hair. Her lightly freckled face looked anxious. Her blue eyes flooded with relief when they made contact with his. She gave him the briefest, smallest smile when his eyes made contact with hers, and something in side his chest sparked, oddly light and yet heavy. His face flooded with color, he could feel it. It happened every time he saw her._

"_The Healer said you took one of the strongest sectumsempra's she's ever seen! Said its amazing that you managed to get off two spells, strong ones too, after taking that. Sweaty are you alright? Oh, Draco did the hit to his head do something to him?"_

_Scorpius's attention was quickly brought back to his mother. "Mum, I'm fine, really sore though." He then looked at Vince then Albus._

"_We got him." Vince said smiling. "The Bilks are safe." Albus followed reaching over and giving Scorpius couple pats on the shoulder. _

_Scorpius smiled back then made to look back in the direction of Rose Weasley, but she was gone._

The Caucuses are brutally beautiful, Scorpius thought as he snapped out of the memory. He hadn't seen Rose much since Hogwarts. What they had, had been secret. They hadn't been ready to tell anyone and having to leave school it had ended, but it had never really ended for him.

With a deep breath Scorpius placed his journal back into his backpack. He looked out over the valley once more before grabbing the bag and standing. Slinging it over his shoulders he began walking.

XXXXXXX

The village was nestled on the edge of a valley not far from where Scorpius had stopped at just a short while ago. It was reminiscent of Hogsmeade, but with everything in Georgian instead of English. No Weasley Wizards Wheezes, or Scrivenshaft's, or Honeydukes, but their regional equivalents were present. Young witches and wizards ran through the main street, as their parents and others did their shopping.

Seeing so many happy families, the laughter and the smiles, made Scorpius feel homesick. He missed home, not Malfoy Manor, that was his grandparents home, not his. No he missed his parent's house just outside of Torquay on the Devon coast.

A small house, just a few rooms, one story, it was modest, and nothing like the Manor. His parent's home was cozy and he always felt safe there, but he needed time away.

Since Mungo's, Scorpius knew his head wasn't in the right place. He loved being an Auror, loved the thrill, but his parent's faces, their worry was unlike anything he had seen before when he had woken up. The guard of Albus and Vince. Had it just been that, well Scorpius was sure he would be in Britain. But he wasn't because that wasn't all of it.

No he was in the little nation of Georgia, traipsing around the mountains. It was beautiful here, but not enough to distract him from her face. The anxiety he had seen etched so clearly there, but then that smile, that innocent, nervous smile and his heart melted, his thoughts raced.

If he had died, he would never have seen that face again, never mind his family or friends. If Vince and Leo had not entered the house when they did, he would never have seen her perfect face again. It had been almost a year since he had last seen her, and almost three since they had said more then just hello.

"The usual my boy?" A heavily accented voice asked in English, though he spoke it well.

Scorpius looked up at the sound of the voice. It was Amiran, the barman at the inn he's been staying at for the last seven weeks. "Oh, Amiran," Scorpius paused for a moment, "maybe something a bit stronger than the usual?" He had been so caught up in his thoughts that Scorpius had not realized where he had gone. Yet, somehow the bar felt like the place he should be.

Amiran was a bit shorter than Scorpius, and a bit older than his father. Very nice wizard that was for sure. His balding head had light gray hairs. He was plump, with a round face and a constant smile.

"I know that look." Amiran said in his accented voice, pouring a small goblet full of a dark liquid. Scorpius didn't ask what it was. Amiran placed it on the bar then walked around and sat on a stool next to Scorpius. "I know that look very well."

Scorpius nodded for him to continue as he brought the glass to his lips giving it a sniff. Some sort of brandy he surmised.

"Yes, you have been wearing it since you walked in here weeks ago, my boy." Amiran gave a small smile as he reached across the bar and grabbed the same bottle and another goblet, pouring one for himself. "You have told me of your injury. You have told me of your love of hiking, your home in England. But not why you are here. Aurors especially do not just walk away from home for no reason. Yes, you are young, and all young people want to see the world, but why are you here? What is her name and why has she brought you to Georgia?"

"Well," Scorpius said taking another sip of the brandy, "I honestly just asked for the soonest Portkey they had. Your Ministry's headquarters in Tbilisi was it. Then I just sorta ended up here. The only all wizarding village left in the country. I guess that's more how I ended up here rather than why I did, but Rose, her name is Rose."

"Rose, a very pretty name." Amiran said before he finished his goblet in one go and made to pour another. "I know why you are here. You want a distraction form your own thoughts. From thoughts about, Rose."

He gave Amiran a few nods, "That's true." Scorpius admitted.

"But your distractions aren't enought to make you stop thinking about her." Amiran continued. "If they had, you wouldn't have that look after so many weeks."

It was absolutely true. She was always somewhere in the back of his mind ever since they had started their relationship, or whatever you call a secret romance. Since becoming the head of an Auror team, he had pushed his thoughts of Rose Weasley so far back he had almost forgotten about her.

Yet waking up after nearly bleeding to death, and seeing her there, worried about him. It was like a switch flipped in his brain and everything was now about Rose Weasley. So here he sat in this small in, in this beautiful place in his attempt to escape everything familiar. To escape the weight of his thoughts.

Sure he had written his parents every few days. Albus and Vince at least once a week. Harry had given Scorpius an indefinate leave of absence so he had no time limit, and no real lack of funds.

"Why are you running away from home?" Amiran asked. "You are an Auror, could it be you no longer wish to be an Auror? That your last encounter with death has left you thinking about what happens next?"

Scorpius looked Amiran in the eyes. "I just don't want to die, yet." And there it was. Out of his lips before it registered in his brain. He was afraid of dying. He had the most dangerous job a wizard could have. He liked the thrill, well, that was until he thought about what the thrill was, death. He thought of all the things he couldn't have if he died. All the things he had given up to become an Auror, including Rose.

Auror trainees worked whenever, usually at random, to see how they could cope with the stress of the irregular hours while being exacting. They had kept it secret, and so it was easy in that way to just stop it. With the end of school, came the end of their romance. Perhaps if it wasn't a secret? Maybe they could have done it?

Scorpius took a very deep breath, letting it out slowly. Amiran had stayed silent all the while, staring into his goblet. "I think this is going to be my last night, Amiran." With that Scorpius stood and began walking to the stairs. His backpack slumped over his shoulders once more.

"You know there are other ways to help people." Amiran said, and Scorpius turned around to face the barman. "There are other things you can do, both within and outside of your Ministry to help people. You don't have to be an Auror, people wont think any less of you. Anyway. Have a good evening my friend, whatever you choose to do."

"Unfortunately, it's in my blood. Have a good night my friend." Scorpius said with a small smile and a nod. Before making his way up to his room. He placed his backpack on the bed and removed his jacket, before opening his trunk. Grabbing his backpack Scorpius dumped the contents on his bed and began placing them into the trunk, until he got to his journal. It was open to the last page he had written on. He read his words over.

"_We do not always get to define our lives, ourselves. Many a time they are defined by others, and the hope we have to correct our path darkens and fades. It clouds over and leaves us feeling alone. Yet within each of us is a choice. A choice to be swallowed by that darkness and be defined by it, or to stand. To stand and go toward the distant light that hovers just on the other side of the horizon, past the storm clouds and the night that follows them. Where a golden-red glow of hope and happiness lives."_

Perhaps it was time for him to stand? The adrenalin rush of a raid was not enough, there were pieces missing in his life. The Aurors were not going to solely define him. Scorpius gave a small smile, a real, genuine smile. Something he had not done in a while, because he, _Scorpius _Hyperion _Malfoy, was going to find those missing pieces. He was going to re-define his life._

XXXXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

XXXXXXX

"Those traveling to the U.K., please use room fifteen."

Scorpius stood from the metal bench in the large waiting area. He was in the Georgian Ministry's International Portkey Office, the room was plainer and smaller than the British Ministry's. He walked past the long desk where people were checking in for their international Portkeys, and down a long hall.

Ministry workers wore red uniforms, and one stood in front of each room. They would open the doors to let new arrivals out, or check departing witches and wizards in. As he walked down the hall he noted that odd numbered rooms were on one side, even on the other. After passing several other rooms he finally came to the room fifteen.

"Going to the U.K., Sir?" A women asked in English. She smiled at him politely.

"Yeah." Scorpius said with a nod, his face devoid of a smile. The feeling of foreboding had been growing since he purchased a ticket for the next Portkey to Britain. The feeling of uncertainty lay restless in the pit of his stomach until just now, when it had expanded suddenly, feeling heavy.

"May I see your ticket?" The woman then asked, still with her polite smile.

Scorpius handed her the ticket. It, too, was also red, silver writing on it that stated the Portkey's departure time and destination. The attendant took it and motioned for Scorpius to enter the room. It was empty except for a small clothes hanger on the floor.

"You're the only one, so feel free to just hold it." She looked at her watch. "You have one minute. Have a safe journey, Mr. Malfoy." And with that, the door closed.

There was a muffled pop form the other side of one of the walls, followed by the sound of several voices. German, Scorpius thought, Or maybe dutch, he was unsure. His thoughts of anything but his own uncertainty were drowned out.

How were his parents going to react? Well, probably. He had been writing them constantly and they had written back just as often. They made sure he had more than enough Galleons. In fact, his father was actually very supportive of Scorpius getting out of the country for a while. Supportive of the fact he wasn't in a hospital bed or a target for some nasty wizards. That was good and all, but how would his fellow Aurors, his friends, react?

He had basically abandoned them. Left the hospital and the country without notice to any of them. Albus and Vince knew where he had gone because he had written to them.. He told them where he was, what he was doing, and that he felt alright, physically that is. Albus wrote back immediately, but it took a couple letters before Vince wrote, that wasn't out of any ill will, Scorpius knew. The bloke just never sat still long enough to get a letter out anymore.

Scorpius laughed at the thought. Vince really couldn't sit still. He had to stand, role on the balls of his feet, and swing back and forth, at every meeting.

But what of the rest of his team, or the Office? What would they think of his leaving, for weeks. It was now the end of October, he left Britain in August.

"Ten seconds." A magically magnified voice said jolting Scorpius out of his thoughts.

He looked around the room, still standing in the same place as when the door had closed. Giving his back pocket a pat, he felt the shrunken his shrunken trunk, and making sure his backpack was firmly on both shoulders he bent down and grabbed the clothes hanger. Within two seconds he felt a familiar tug form behind his naval and the world spun.

XXXXXXX

Rose Weasley sat at her desk in Gringotts Headquarters, in London. She was examining a small gold statue, a wizarding relic from the days of the Roman Empire, it was found in Macedonia. From the 1st century AD she was sure. She turned it underneath her desk light.

Rose worked for the bank, though she wasn't a Curse Breaker like her uncle. No, Rose Weasley was a wizarding historian and archaeologist. She identified wizarding artifacts for the bank, and gave them a value. It wasn't as exciting as say, curse breaking, but she got to use ancient runes and arithmancy, which she was amazing in, thank you very much!

The bank had her go out all over the world, at just twenty-one years old she had been to three continents. Rose was the one who got to explore the sites, help lead digs, and one in that position has to be generally good with charms. That way you know weather you need a Curse Breaker, because if you didn't, you never knew what could be waiting for you in the next room.

She continued to turn the small figure of a women over in her hands, thinking about her chance to visit the site, or perhaps another sometime soon. It was beautiful. The statue was of a woman with long hair over her back, and shoulders. She was clothed in a long flowing dress, holding a wand at her side. As the statue glinted in the light, Rose didn't see the man who walked up to her desk.

"Rose Weasley?"

Rose looked up at a man standing before her. He had neat dark brown hair and brown eyes. He was tall and looked to be very well toned under his gray suit. Quite handsome all in all. "Yes?" Rose asked in a bit of a lighter voice than normal.

He gave her a slight smile as stood looking at her. His eye brows were raised slightly as if he were trying to convey something. After a short time he gave up. "You don't recognize me?"

Looking at him intently for a moment, Rose tilted her head slightly. "Jack Hemsworth..." Rose said slowly with a growing smile.

Jack gave her a broad smile and a nod. "In the flesh."

"I don't believe it!" Rose exclaimed with a large grin, standing form her desk. A couple of goblins shot her dirty looks for the noise she was making. "Ruddy wizards" She heard one say, but ignored it giving Jack a friendly hug. "I don't believe it. Three years. Look at you."

She had her hands on the sides of his arms as she said it. She could feel his muscles, when did he get so... fit? Where was the lanky eighteen year old who had graduated with her? "You look really good." She let out and quickly, dropping her arms. Jack, however, smiled a little broader so she wasn't embarrassed. "When did you get back and how was Chile?"

"Just got back last night. I'm crashing at my parents, until I find a flat I like, but Chile was amazing." He said, never breaking eye contact with her.

Rose tilted her head lightly with a playful expression on her face. "You'll have to tell me about it some time." Wait? What was she doing? Rose was never this flirty. Dom and Lily usually had to push her to get even half this bad. Maybe this was a good sign, after all she and Scorpius were long over. It wasn't that she didn't still get concerned about him. He's Al's best mate. It wasn't like she didn't date or have a bloke for the night now and again. He had been hurt, and it was just concern for her cousin's best mate, yeah that was all.

"I was thinking the same thing." Jack said, pulling her attention back to him. "What are you doing Saturday?"

Saturday... What was she doing? Gosh he's pretty...

"Rose?" Jack asked looking at her a bit funny, but still smiling.

"Oh right this Saturday!" Rose said loudly, snapping out of her little trance at her old friend. The goblins all shot her dirty looks once more. She made an embarrassed face when she noticed them, then looked back at Jack. "I don't know if you heard, but my Mother was voted Minister last week and she get's inaugurated Saturday. I have the ceremony and a Ball to attend." Rose let out almost regretfully.

"Oh no matter, another time then." Jack said sweetly before looking at his watch. "I have another flat to look at in about five minutes, just down the street. When do you have lunch? Maybe we can get a quick bite, after?"

"My cousin, Lily, you remember her, we're getting lunch, sorry." Rose gave him an apologetic smile.

"Well," Jack looked at his feet before looking back at Rose, "I'll owl you, then."

Rose gave him an innocent smile. "I'd like that."

"Good." Jack replied, taking her hand and giving it a light kiss. "Until we meet again, Rose Weasley."

With that he turned and headed to for the doors. Rose smiled as she rubbed her hand as she watched him walk away. Jack Hemsworth, was hot.

XXXXXXX

Scorpius landed hard, staggering forward a few steps, but he managed to stay on his feet. The room had dark wood flooring, black tiled walls and ceiling, bright lighting. Scorpius was home.

The door opened and a wizard in a tweed suit opened the door. His face was expressionless. "Mr. Malfoy. If you will accompany me directly to Level 2." The man said with a Scottish accent.

"No need to be snooty Williamson." Scorpius said to the older Auror with a straight face as well. They stared at one another for a moment before both cracked and smiled. Scorpius walked forward and gave Williamson a quick hug. "How you doing 'Old Man'?" Williamson had to be in his late sixties, which wasn't all that old for a wizard.

"Alright, ferret. How was your whole soul finding mission?" Williamson asked cheekily as they began to head to the large waiting area.

Scorpius made a face, but let the comment go. "The Caucuses are amazing. I've never seen anything like them. Barren, cold, but so alive." They made their way out to the main lobby of the department, and Scorpius pressed the call button for the lift.

"You're a poet now, eh? Well with those novels you give in loo of mission reports, it makes sense." Williamson laughed.

This actually caused Scorpius to smile as well. If Williamson was this light heart-ed with him, then he didn't need to be worried about the others' reactions. "Hey, it's a talent."

The lift came and they got in. "Level 2." Williamson said to the operator. "So I bet you're wondering why were having you come up right away? Rather than let you go home to see your family."

Actually the thought hadn't crossed his mind. "Not really. I just figured you would have me go to the spell range and do a fitness test. You know, see everyone and re-certify since I'm here."

Williamson nodded. "That's one reason. The other is that we have a new Minister on Saturday. Al has been in charge of your team, but the Head wants you doing the security, starting with the Inauguration ceremony and the Ball right after. You are going to be the head of security for the night, Scorpius. You're going to be in charge of the whole thing." The doors opened and a voice said, "Level 2. Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

Scorpius just stood in place, looking at Williamson. "Potter what? You didn't know I was coming back until fifteen minutes ago when the Georgian's sent a manifest for this hour's Portkeys. I haven't done my re-cert. When was this decided?" Scorpius's irritation was clear in his tone. He'd been gone for nearly three months, and his reward, was a full party to cover. Hundreds of guests, foreign dignitaries, Ministry Officials... Just great.

"About a week ago. We all thought we would give you until tomorrow, then go get you, but lucky for us here you are." Williamson laughed and stepped out of the lift. "Now are you going to stand there like a daft idiot, or are you coming, ferret?"

XXXXXXX

Scorpius ran a hand through his hair and then across his now shaved face as he looked at his reflection in the mirror of the washroom.

"See now you look like a professional wizard. I kept trying to get Louis to shave his, but he won't listen. Were we that belligerent at eighteen?" Al said leaning against the wall next to Scorpius. "I mean really. He works in Games and Sports, but does he need to look like a Quidditch player too? He idolizes Aidan Lynch, and that stupid beard of his too." Albus finally faded out.

"You all done, mate?" Scorpius asked with a chuckle. "What's bothering you?" Albus was brooding about something. "I mean if your pissed I left, I understand, but I needed to. Besides I'm back now." Albus stood silent. Staring blankly into one of the empty stalls for a bit longer so Scorpius adjusted his hair, making faces into the mirror like a model would.

That got Albus to laugh. "I get why you left," Scorpius was sure Albus didn't, "but mate it wasn't the same without you. Vince and I were working overtime to do what you do."

"Sorry about that, again, but I'm back now. Re-certified and all. So let's go talk about this inauguration, ball, security detail, thingy." Scorpius said with a smile and they left the washroom.

As soon as they did Vince Zabini spotted them and ran over. "Scor, you scored five points higher on this evaluation than the one you did in June." Vince held the folder out for Scorpius to look at.

"I did?" Scorpius took the folder. He noticed that Vince's dark skin looked burned on his left arm, but didn't say anything. He opened the file and the three of them looked at it.

"You scored four points higher on the physical evaluation, all that hiking I guess. A point lower in charms work, three higher in accuracy. Spell work, potions knowledge, blocking, curse identification, and medical aid were all even." Vince said pointing to each section and sub-section.

"Nice." Albus said grabbing Scorpius's shoulder and giving him a friendly shake. "That's how you do it!."

"Yeah." Scorpius smiled, and looked at Vince. "We need to see the Head. You coming?"

"Can't, I just wanted to show you that. Still have two more reports. I bloody hate Mondays." Vince walked away shaking his head, muttering about all the reports he had to write, something about being punishment for the sins of his father.

Scorpius knew he was joking, but understood well enough about the sins of the father. After the meeting he needed to write his parents. Let them know he's back home.

XXXXXXX

"_The ceremony takes place on the podium at the far side of the Atrium, beginning at 5pm. Everyone will be watching from their tables. The First Family will be on the podium as well. Then the new Minister will make a speech that last approximately five to ten minutes. After which the Minister, and others will leave the podium and the band will set up there. The Minister and her husband will have their first dance. Then dance with their children. After that dinner will be served, then dessert. After which there is no special schedule. The ball will last until midnight. Should the new Minister need to leave her dedicated security will accompany her. The primary mission is the safety of all those in attendance at the ceremony and ball." _Scorpius thought to himself as he walked to the fifty Floo's that line the walls of the entrance to the Ministry in the Atrium.

He stepped into the nearest empty one and gripping his wand apparated. Within a second he was standing outside of his parents home in Torquay. Scorpius turned around and looked down the hill at the harbor in the low evening light. The water sparkled as the sun set behind the house. After having his fill of the view, Scorpius turned back to the house. The ivy growing up the white painted walls to the dark shingled roof. It was perfect. He walked to the door.

Giving the nob a turn he entered. "Mum, Dad." He said to the house, and heard a spoon drop into a bowl and his mother appear form the kitchen in a sundress and apron, followed by his father in his typical slacks, button down, and sweater, glasses at the end of his nose.

"Scorpius!" Astoria Malfoy shouted before wrapping him in a tight hug. "Oh, sweetie it's so good to have you home!" She let him go and began moving his hair and removing some dirt form his cheek.

"It's good to be home, Mum." Scorpius said before Astoria moved.

Draco came up and gave him a hug."Glad you're home, Son." Draco released Scorpius and gave him a once over. "Come on, dinner's almost ready. You can tell us all about your travels."

With that his parents started back to the kitchen. Astoria slightly ahead, afraid she would burn the pork chops if she didn't check them. Scorpius smiled and pulled his shrunken trunk out of his pocket, made it proper side again before sending it to his room. He shook his head happily and chuckled to himself. He was glad to be home.

XXXXXXX

**A/N: So Jack, that's going to get interesting... Scorpius' and Rose's paths have yet to properly cross yet, but they will very soon. Please review, and be positive or at least polite! Thanks! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Just wanted to give a huge thanks to ****ishika-malfoy for your editing help! **

**Read on!**

XXXXXXX

Scorpius fell into a seat at the kitchen table, right next to his father. "Morning," he grumbled out as he began spooning eggs onto his plate.

"You look like you had too much fun last night," Draco said with a smile, "a little too much Ogden's?"

"Oh, Draco! Give the boy a break." Astoria chimed in. "Though from the looks of it," She paused for a second, "and the smell of it. You could use a shower."

Scorpius looked from one parent to the other, then picked up an unused spoon. His hair was sticking up at odd angles, he looked a bit paler than his usual self, and his eyes were slightly blood shot. "I feel like I'm going to die." He let out with a groan.

"Nonsense." Draco said lightly between bites of his toast. "You know what that feels like, this is far less dreadful."

"Draco!" Astoria yelled.

"Really, Mum? No need to shout!" Scorpius groaned again, but this time holding his head.

"You don't have to be in the Ministry until this afternoon, right?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, not till two," Scorpius said though a mouth full of egg and toast.

"Well other than needing to work on your table manners, I see no reason for you to be up at eight. Go back to bed, and your mother or I will wake you." Draco looked at Scorpius in a way that meant it was an order, not a suggestion. "Go on." He pointed to the hall.

Scorpius gave a half nod before he grabbed some more egg, and proceeded out of the kitchen with his plate and glass of pumpkin juice. "Night."

XXXXXXX

"Rose... Rosie... Hey sleepy head, get up!"

Rose shot up in her bed, her face inches away from Lily and Dominique. "What the... How are you two... What if I wasn't alone?" Rose got out as she backed away toward the head of her bed.

"Not likely." Dominique said with a laugh.

"Yeah... not likely." Lily followed up with a nod. "Now get dressed, we're having brunch at Grandmum's. It might be Saturday, Rosie, but this isn't your typical Saturday."

The two girls got off of Rose's bed and made for the closet. "Don't you two have anything better to do than..." Rose looked at her alarm clock, "Blimey, it's only eight. Brunch isn't until ten-thirty!" She exclaimed, clearly exasperated. "Can't you let a girl sleep?"

"Rose, just get up, shower, and get dressed." Dominique said, before leaving the room.

"And wear this." Lily followed up, pointing to the clothing. A pair of jeans, a blouse, and a blazer. "There's going to be press, so..." With that she followed Dominique out and closed the bedroom door behind her.

Rose sat there for a moment. She loved her family, she really did, but did they have to burst into her flat like that? What if she had had a bloke over? Her mind began to think of a scene in which her lovely cousins burst into her bedroom, while she was sleeping in some poor blokes arms. With a laugh, Rose got out of bed and headed for the shower. Today was going to be a long one, if anything, that was certain.

XXXXXXX

"Just a little to the left... uh... and you a little to the right... yes perfect." The photographer said and he snapped off another picture and then another.

"Hermione, how many more of these do we need to take?" Ron groaned in a whisper. He suddenly jumped up and took a step forward. Rubbing his lower back he turned to his wife. "What was that for?"

"We'll take as many as they want right now. Just because you're still hungry and want to listen to the Cannons' game... It was you're bloody idea that I should run, Ronald..." Hermione trailed.

"Actually, we're all done Mr. Weasley. I just want a few photos of the Minister-elect and the reporters have just a few questions for her," The photographer said.

"Excellent!" Ron exclaimed happily and leaned in over to Hermione. He whispered something into her ear before giving her a kiss on the cheek causing her to blush. "Come on Hugo, maybe we can get Teddy and Victoire to let Remy fly."

"So, you want to tell me why you're so glum?" Hermione asked looking at Rose. They were standing in the living room of the Burrow in a corner that was isolated from the rest of the Weasley's, Potters, and whoever else was there.

Rose looked at the photographer who was changing the bulb and film in his camera, then to the Daily Prophet, Witch Weekly, and The Wizarding Post reporters right next to him, eating little finger sandwiches. "Not here. Maybe, maybe later. If there's time."

Hermione made a face that she understood. Rose moved away slightly and watched her mother in her matching blue blazer and skirt have her picture taken in a few positions that made her look even more powerful than usual.

"Alright Leonard, you look like you're going to burst if you don't ask me what ever it is you seem to be holding back." Hermione directed it to the Post reporter.

"You haven't named who will be taking your place in as the Head of Magical Law Enforcement, so, got a name yet?" Leonard was lanky, with messy brown hair, glasses, and wearing a button-down and slacks. He had the typical hard news reporter vibe about him, the sort who couldn't be bothered about petty gossip.

Leonard Saville seemed to care about real issues, Rose thought. All though the campaign he never asked a single easy question.

"I'm only pushing because the recent uptick in homelessness in our community has been a real issue. You campaigned on reversing it. There is a lot of speculation that you're leaning toward Chris Urquhart."

"Now Leonard, you'll get the list of department Heads when everyone else does." Hermione then lowered her voice and whispered to the reporter, "Perhaps I am leaning in Urquhart's direction."

"So that would give some credence the rumor that Potter wants to stay in the Auror Office?" Leonard asked, but Rose never heard the response.

"I see we meet again, Miss Weasley."

Rose turned toward the voice and found herself face-to-face with non other than Jack Hemsworth. "J-Jack?"

"Surprised to see me?" His hand came up and nervously rubbed his neck, which Rose found oddly cute. He was in a suit again, this time a brown that brought out his eyes.

"Yeah, what are you doing here?" He had owled her like he said he would. It was just a friendly hello. Yet his letter was a little playful, as was Rose's response, but then Jack had not written back. That was last night and the reason for Rose's slight annoyance at everything today.

"Sorry I didn't write back last night. I figured since I was going to be seeing you today..."

Rose shook her head, "No, no worries. It's fine, I mean this is... so you're here." What the hell did she just say?

Jack smiled at her. "I am."

"I mean, how though? Are you with a paper?" Rose tilted her head. She had started focusing on his smile, it was quite, lovely really... and his lips...

"No, not with a paper. I'm your mother's new Special Assistant."

Rose smiled, "Oh! That's wonderful. So, I guess I'll be seeing a lot more of you then?"

"I guess so, Miss Weasley, I guess so."

XXXXXXX

"Dad, why do I have to do this? Why can't I enjoy the party, like you, Mum, James, or Lily?" Albus demanded. "It's Aunt Hermione! I'm her nephew, not her bloody bodyguard."

"You're doing this because you are the best. We have a massive and highly distinguished guest list to keep safe." Harry adjusted the bow on his tux. "I have to manage this thing until someone else is in charge of the whole department, and I can get back to just the Auror Office."

"Fine." Albus said giving up. "But only if I get to eat. I'm not missing all that."

"You know, sometimes I think you're more Ginny than me." Harry joked. "But look on the bright side, you look good in a tux. I think it's genetic."

"Dad, what's the point of looking good if I can't use it to my advantage?"

"I think the ladies could use a break for one night, what do you say?" Harry finished readjusting his bow-tie and looked at his watch. "It's 2:30, Scorpius should be starting the meeting now, so scram." He nodded in the direction of his office door.

"I love you too, Dad."

XXXXXXX

"I, Hermione Jean Weasley, do solemnly, sincerely and truly declare and affirm that I will well and truly serve our nation in the office of Minister for Magic, and that I will do right to all manner of people after the laws and usages of this office without fear or favor, affection or ill will." Hermione Weasley's voice boomed in the Ministry Atrium. She stood on the raised podium where she faced the Chief Warlock, hand held high in her red gown.

"Congratulations, Minister!" The Chief Warlock, an older man of Indian decent, said proudly in his plum robes. The whole place went mad. People stood and applauded, whistled, shouted, cheered in just about every way possible.

Scorpius's eyes moved from wizard to wizard, looking for anything suspicious. He was walking around the outside of the Atrium. The large space was covered in dark wood floors, lavish marble walls and columns, and sheets of glass windows from all the offices that surrounded him.

All of the Aurors were in tuxedos, but with a lapel that identified them as Aurors, who were walking around the tables. Along the edges of the packed Atrium, turned ballroom, were Magical Law Enforcement Patrol Agents. They were the ones who were supposed to be doing the job that was currently being conducted by Scorpius's Auror team.

Everything was going well, yet no matter how hard he tried, Scorpius's eyes wandered back up to the podium. A sea of red hair was constantly attracting his eye, but it was only one redhead he was focusing on.

Rose sat looking at her mother as she gave what was perhaps the most passionate speech Scorpius had ever witnessed. In the back of his mind he kept seeing that anxious face, her eyes break into sweet relief when his made contact with them. Then that smile, that perfect small smile.

Shaking it off Scorpius continued to survey the crowd. Looking up at the podium once more, but this time he made eye contact with Albus. They bother raised their eyebrows, communicating they would rather be enjoying the ball than playing bodyguard.

With a small smile and a nod, Scorpius continued to move.

XXXXXXX

Rose sat as her mother made one brilliant speech. People applauded and cheered at all the right places. Yet to Rose, it was all very boring, she had no interest in politics. She would do anything for her Mum, but if she was honest it was all rather boring.

As her mother went on about Britain's role in the wizarding world, Rose looked over at Albus. He was on the stage with them, standing just a few feet from her. As he moved his gaze across the Atrium he suddenly stopped and gave a funny expression. Following the gaze, Rose felt her heart skip a beat.

Just across the large space was a tall, skinny man with light blonde hair, in a tux. He looked back at Albus before nodding his head with a small smile. Scorpius Malfoy looked far better than he did in Mungo's. In fact he looked excellent.

Her vision went a bit out of focus and the sound of her mother's voice faded as she stared at the edge of the podium. Thoughts of sneaking out of the Ravenclaw tower late at night to meet the tall, blonde Slytherin in the dungeons. Roaming the castle in the dark until they found an abandon classroom. Hours of being held by him, talking about everything. The feeling of his lips on hers.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Hermione said waving to the crowd, nodding and pointing to random witches and wizards.

Suddenly Rose realized that she was the only one sitting, she shot upright and began applauding. Hugo gave her an odd look, but quickly turned back toward their mother. That was the past, Rose told herself. Those days were over and he's moved on. Besides, until she saw Scorpius, Jack had been the only thing on her all day. Memories are meant to be in the past.

Best to just leave them there and focus on the future. But, maybe she should just make sure he's really alright. Just as a friend, out of concern.

XXXXXXX

"Boys," Harry said, "you deserve a break. I just spoke to Urquhart, the Law Enforcement Patrol is going to take the lead for the rest of the night since Hermione is under their protection anyway. Come eat something, have a drink, you're off duty."

"And you had me thinking this wasn't going to be a party." Albus took off toward the buffet.

"So Urquhart's the new Head?" Scorpius asked Harry.

"Yeah, just spoke to Hermi- the Minister and she's just talked to him." Harry took a bite of cake from the plate he was holding. "Besides, this isn't our job and he knows it. I was acting in the interest of several Ministers and the American Secretary, you know how they get with security. Anyways, he wants the Aurors to stay and enjoy the ball, but you're all off duty." With that Harry went moved on.

Scorpius saw that Patrol Agents had already taken over and that most of his fellow Aurors were at a table all with full plates. With a shake of his head, Scorpius walked over to the bar. On his way, he passed several Ministry employees he knew.

"Hey, you. Enjoying the party?"

Scorpius looked up from the bar directly at Rose Weasley. "Hi. No, I mean yes. What I mean is, I just got off duty like not two minutes ago so I don't really know yet."

Rose gave a light chuckle and smiled. "I'm glad you're doing better. You look better. A hospital gown really isn't your best style."

"Yeah, yeah." Scorpius found his mind was blank. This was more than they had said to one another in quite a long time. "How's Gringotts?" Smooth mate, he thought, talk about work...

XXXXXXX

"It's good. They've benched me during the campaign though, so hopefully I can get back out in the field. I was in Macedonia before the summer, and that was amazing. I really want to go to some of the digs in Brazil though." Rose was rambling a little. How can he be so, him, just easy to talk to. They hadn't really spoken over the last few years, yet it felt like they had never stopped.

And that leads us to the reason we haven't spoken, Rose thought. It was like this every time Albus brought Scorpius along to something on their days off for the first year after Hogwarts. She was too into him, and it hurt. He had been the one to end it. Well, no, they had decided that together, it was just the Auror stuff that had gotten in the way. So in a way it was him, and so she made sure to see him less and less, talk to him less and less, because she had started to blame him for being sad all the time.

Now here they were after almost a year of silence, almost four years since they had been together. No one else knew but them, but it didn't stop the pain she had felt when it had ended. Rose busy with work, Scorpius busy with work, then in Mungo's, then off who knows where, "Where did you go? After, you know..."

XXXXXXX

"Georgia, the Caucuses. Beautiful place." Scorpius took a sip of his drink. "Lovely people too, both muggle and magical."

Just then a bloke, just a bit shorter than Scorpius, with brown hair and brown eyes walked over. At the sight of him, just the way he was looking at Rose, Scorpius already knew that he disliked the wizard. "Rose, there you are! I wanted to know if maybe you would like to dance?" He noticed Scorpius. "Oh I'm terribly sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt."

"No it's fine, Jack." Rose looked at Jack then to Scorpius. "This is Scorpius. I haven't seen him in ages, so we were just catching up."

"Jack Hemsworth, Special Assistant to the Minister." Jack held out a hand and gave Scorpius a sly smile. What a prat, Scorpius thought.

Scorpius took it and squeezed firmly. "Jack Hemsworth? You're not the same Jack from Ravenclaw... no, you are."

"Yeah." Jack looked at Rose. "How about that dance?"

She looked at Scorpius, then Jack. "Sure." Rose smiled and took his hand.

As they walked away Scorpius sighed to himself and looked at the bartender. "Ogden's, neat."

XXXXXXX

**A/N: Hope you're all ready for the next chapter :) I should be posting each Sunday, so until next week! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! **

XXXXXXX

"So, listen you want to ditch this place?" Rose asked leaning into Jack's shoulder while they danced slowly. They were in the center of the Atrium, where tables had been spaced to make room for a large dance floor. Was she really going to do this, on her mother's big night? Yes, because her mother had more time for politics than for Rose, just as she always did.

"Wouldn't we need to tell your security detail? You're mother wouldn't let you." Jack looked around the room at the Magical Law Enforcement Patrol Agents, Rose did too. The Agents were in suits instead of tuxedo's. They didn't want to blend in, they wanted people to know they were there. All they had to do was look appropriate for the occasion.

"No, I've been sneaking past them for the last... oh since Mum became head of Magical Law Enforcement." Rose could smell his cologne, it was musky, but not over bearing. It was nice, and she wanted it, she wanted him.

"Yeah, but wouldn't they have upped your security during the campaign? I'm sure they did after she was elected last month."

Rose could see Scorpius talking with a group of other people and she felt her stomach turn a little. Had she been wrong to leave him so fast, in that way? No, Rose told herself, you know what he does to you, keep your distance. Compassion be damned, Rose wanted Jack in her bed, now. Anything to not think, to just be. "Come on." With that she took Jack's hand.

XXXXXXX

Scorpius kept looking at the spot where Rose had just been. He had looked down at his drink, then at his fellow Auror, Leo. But, when he looked back in Rose's direction, she and that Jack bloke were gone.

"Scorpius what do you think?" Leo asked.

"What?" Scorpius asked looking back at Leo, then again to the dance floor, searching for Rose and her date or whatever he was.

"I asked what you think of the Cannons chances this season. Their win today over the Falcons, it was insane. If they keep this up..."

Scorpius wasn't listening.

"Mate are you alright?" Leo was looking concerned at a now agitated Scorpius.

Without reply, Scorpius stepped up onto an empty chair that had been at the table he was standing next to. Looking around for girls with long red hair, he found plenty. Many were Weasley's, but none of them were Rose. Stepping down form the chair, Scorpius moved past a confused looking Leo.

He walked straight over to Hoynes, the Head of Security in the department. The most senior Patrol Agent, he's in charge of the Minister's security, and as such anyone with the Minister. "Andrew, I need a sit-rep on Rose."

"What, why? You're off for the night." Andrew Hoynes asked looking at Scorpius with confusion.

"Just do it." Maybe he was being a bit to rash. What if she had just left for the loo?

Hoynes looked over at another Patrol Agent and beckoned him over. "Sit-rep on Rose Weasley." The agent ran over to the other agents by the entrance.

A minute later he ran back over to Scorpius and Hoynes. "Her detail is scrambling, they noticed she was gone just before I asked."

Hoynes made a fist and shook it. His salt-and-pepper hair bounced with his frustration. "Damn it, not again. Find the Minister, I need to talk to her."

The agent just looked at Hoynes, unsure.

"Do it now!"

XXXXXXX

"Rose, do you have any idea how unbelievably stupid that was!" Hermione shouted.

Cringing slightly, she looked at her mother. Rose stood leaning against the grand piano in her parent's living room. It was the morning after the ball, the morning after Jack. She had almost gotten away with it all. "Look, I-"

"I don't want to here it, you always come up with some damn excuse!" Hermione now had a stern look on her face form where she sat on the sofa next to Ron. "I've had a long overdue talk with Agent Hoynes, I'm going to up your protection. You'll have an Auror on you at all times, and Patrol Agents when requested."

"No."

"Yes."

"Mum..." Rose pleaded, looking at her mother for mercy.

"Starting tomorrow." Hermione's voice held an air of finality.

"I'm going to Greece in a month!" Rose tried to reason, holding up a letter from Gringotts that had arrived this morning.

Coolly, Hermione spoke, "Well you'll have someone to go with then."

"We talked about this," Rose looked toward her father for help, "I'm entitled to this part of my life."

"You're getting this part of your life." Her mother said.

"I am entitled to a normal-" But again her mother spoke.

"Oh, please!"

Rose stood straight and uncrossed her arms. They fell to her sides and her hands turned to fists, crushing the Gringotts letter. "Don't oh, please me!"

Hermione took a breath. "You scare the hell out of the agents, Rose, and you scare the hell out of me too. My getting killed would be bad enough," Rose watched as her father's hand gripped her mother's arm, "but that is not the nightmare scenario. The nightmare scenario, sweetheart, is you getting kidnapped."

Heat crept up her neck and face as she listened to her mother. It was not out of anger, but of fear for what her mother was about to say.

"You go out to a pub or some party, and you get up to go to the wash. Somebody comes up form behind and puts their hand across your mouth then whisks you out the back door." Hermione leaned forward. "You're so petrified, you don't even notice the bodies of two Patrol Agents lying on the ground, dead! Then you're apparated away."

Rose felt the fear build in her. She recrossed her arms at the sudden chill that ran up and down her spin. The goosebumps that had appeared on her arms and the back of her neck tingled.

"It's a big party with lots of noise, and lots of people coming and going!" Hermione's voice reverberated around the room, "It's a half-hour before someone says, 'Hey, where's Rose?', another hour and a half before someone thinks to shut down the Floo Network and stop every Portkey."

Her breathe was heavy and she could feel here eyes were wide as she stared, unblinking at her mother. Her mother, who was now standing walking slowly over to Rose as she spoke.

"Your tied to a chair, in a shack, somewhere in the middle of god knows where, and I am told that I have seventy-two hours to get the Bulgarians to release a hundred pure-blood extremist prisoners form Durmstrang. So I'm in the Floo begging, pleading with the Bulgarian Minister and he says, "I'm sorry Minister, but Bulgaria simply does not negotiate with terrorists, period." Hermione slammed her right hand into her left on the last word.

"So now we've got a new problem, because this country no longer has a Minister! It has a mother who's out of her mind because her little girl is tied to a chair, in a shack somewhere, with a wand to her head!" Hermione pointed to her own head with her index finger as she yelled. "Do you get it?"

Rose felt the tears fall from both eyes and nodded. "Yes," was all she managed to choke out softly, shaking. Hermione came up to Rose and pulled her into a tight hug that could rival one of Grandmum Molly.

Rose looked at her father who was staring at his feet from where he sat. Both of his hands where gripping his thighs, just above the knee. When he looked up, Rose made eye contact with him. Ron nodded, as if to say she should listen to her mother.

"The Auror who noticed you were gone last night, he was quicker to notice what happened then your entire team of agents. He'll be in charge of your security." Hermione said softly, "You'll meet him tomorrow before work. I want you to spend the night here, we can send someone for anything you need form your apartment. You're not working tomorrow."

Rose just nodded, too shaken to speak.

XXXXXXX

A dull ringing form somewhere far away hit Scorpius. It grew louder and louder, before it finally became a sharp stab against his eardrums. "Ah...!" He yelled and pointed his wand at the small metal alarm clock. Whatever curse he used shot a blue light at the blasted thing, slamming the clock into the wall. "Shit."

Scorpius felt a throbbing in his ears and on his temples. His neck and back were stiff, and his eyes hurt against the early morning light. He needed to be at the Minister's residence in Ottery St. Catchpole at eight, but with the smashed alarm he wasn't quite sure what time it was.

"I need to cut it off. Can't keep exercising so late." Scorpius murmured to himself as he grabbed his watch from the nightstand. He couldn't even remember the time he had set the alarm for last night.

Sitting up, Scorpius shook his head and rubbed his eyes in the palms of his hands. He stretched his arms, neck, and back before getting out of bed. Slowly heading to the bathroom down the hall with a sigh, this was not an assignment he wanted.

XXXXXXX

"Hey sweetie." Ron smiled from his paper at the kitchen table as Rose entered.

She walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Morning, Dad." Rose walked over to the counter and grabbed a piece of toast. "Where's Mum?"

"She'll be in, in a minute." Ron took a sip of his tea and went back to the paper.

Rose rolled her eyes, all her father ever cared about in the morning was the sports section. The Prophet was his preferred paper, since Aunt Ginny worked there as Head Quidditch Correspondent.

Giving up on the prospect of a conversation with her father, Rose got a mug and poured herself a cup of tea then took a seat next to her father. She thought back on yesterday. The Magical Law Enforcement Patrol Agents had gone after her. Her mother gave them a list of places she might have gone, but none where Jack's flat. The agents hadn't caught up with Rose until the next morning.

When she arrived back at her flat, they promptly escorted Rose to her parents house. Then her mother's speech... Rose had never seen her mother so angry and scared at the same time. That hypothetical, she didn't even want to think of something like that.

"Sweetheart, good morning." Hermione said walking into the kitchen. She was in a very professional gray knitted blazer and black slacks.

"You're wearing Grandmum's broach." Rose noted. "I wish Grandmum could have been here to see you." Okay, so the charm was on, she was dreading this. An Auror on her all day and night.

"She's always with me. The dead we loved never truly ever leave us." Hermione bent down and gave Rose a kiss on the top of the head. "Ron, don't you need to be at the shop? It's almost eight."

Ron looked up and placed the paper down, something he did only for her. "Not this morning, dear."

The look her parents exchanged told Rose everything she needed to know, Ron was staying to make sure Rose understood the rules. "I'm not a kid anymore, I don't need a baby sitter."

"I swear to Merlin, Rose. If we have to go over this again... This has nothing to do with you being a kid, or childish, or anything like that." Ron said, "You're brilliantly smart, you're responsible, and we think of you as an adult too. This is not about that, and you know it."

She sighed and looked at her father, giving him a nod. Rose then looked at her mother. "So who is my Auror of a bodyguard, anyway?"

Hermione turned form the pile of newspapers she was looking through, standing at the counter sipping her fresh tea. Her mother smiled. "Scorpius Malfoy," she said lightly, "oh, and just thought you might like to know, I've moved Jack, he'll be working for Urquhart. If he goes along with another stunt like that again, not only will he be fired form the Ministry, but your security won't let him anywhere near you again."

Rose's mouth opened to speak, but no words came.

XXXXXXX

"Blasted ruddy git." Scorpius said under his breath as he readjusted his clothing form the lovely pat-down he had just received form the Patrol Agents before entering the house. "My Ministry ID, wand, and Auror badge weren't good enough?" He asked one of the agents coolly.

"Protocol, Mr. Malfoy. Can't be too careful." One of the two agents said in a snide voice.

"Yeah, well, maybe if you had been more careful I wouldn't need to be doing your friends' jobs for them, eh?" Without waiting for a response Scorpius walked past the agents into the open front door.

"Malfoy."

"Bones." Scorpius said to the Patrol Agent, shaking his hand.

"Sorry about Anderson. He's always been a bit sour." Greg Bones said. At about fifteen years older than Scorpius he was in charge of Rose's security, and no, Greg isn't related to those Bones.

Greg ran a hand through his dark brown hair. "I'll be honest though, I'm glad to be shot of this job. She's a smart one, Rose. Never lets up. They're in the kitchen, mate, I'll show you the way."

With that Scorpius followed silently. This wasn't what he wanted to be doing at all. She hurt him on Saturday, but it really wasn't her fault. It's not like she could read his thoughts. They hadn't spoke in ages, and school was a long time ago now. She was just being nice, why did he have to keep her in sight? If he had just ignored her after that... but he new he couldn't just do that, he could never do that.

"How... How did you find out about that?"

Both Greg and Scorpius stopped in the hall next to the stairs. The sound of Rose's angry shouting hit them like a wall.

"You don't seriously think your father and I are that dim, do you?" The Minister asked, in an even tone. "There were pictures of you and him dancing, Rose. I saw him come up and talk to you during brunch. The way he looks at you, it's not the way any man, muggle or magical, should look at a lady."

Scorpius swallowed, his throat felt dry. They were talking about Jack, and Scorpius fully agreed with the Minister's analysis of the bloke.

"Look, Rose. We're not forbidding you from doing what you want, but I can't have an assistant who's more interested in sneaking away with my daughter, than serving the country."

"You mean serving you." Rose didn't shout, but the venom in her voice was deep. "All you care about is work. You were never around, always at the bloody Ministry. Dad's always been more interested in Quidditch and the joke shop than anything else! Hugo and I were raised by Grandmum and Granddad Weasley, not you! Now, you expect me to put what I want in constraints for you? How dare you. I wanted you to be there, both of you. A big house, anything I ever wanted, it's all wonderful, except it comes at the cost of never seeing your parents! Which so happens was the only thing I ever wanted!"

Within a second Scorpius was looking at a tearful Rose. She had just emerged form the kitchen, now standing at the end of the hall. They stared at one another for what felt like an hour, though it was only a few seconds. Quickly her eyes fell to the marbled floor, and she walked past Scorpius, heading for the stairs.

Unsure of what to do, Scorpius looked at Greg. He just shook his head and gestured for Scorpius to follow him.

Scorpius entered the large kitchen after Greg to find Mr. Weasley looking his newspaper, and the Minister looking out the window over the sink. She turned around at the sound of them entering. "Ah, Greg." She said through a forced smile.

Greg gave her a nod. "Minister."

"Scorpius." The Minister said extending her hand to shake his.

There was a scoff that he was sure came from Mr. Weasley. Whether it was because of his father's and Mr. Weasley's mutual dislike, or something he was reading, Scorpius wasn't sure.

"It's been a while, how's the chest doing?" The Minister asked.

"Much better." Scorpius was thankful she hadn't asked about Georgia.

"Excellent. Well, welcome to the circus."

XXXXXXX

**A/N: Hope you're all enjoying this! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

XXXXXXX

Rose stood in front of her bedroom door. Should she open it? She would have to confront her mother and father for what she had said. But she had also meant it, every word. The clock next to her old bed said it was now past eight thirty.

She reached for the knob, but stopped just before her fingers made contact. He was down there too. He had heard what she had said and seen the aftermath. Would she be able to face that? She took a deep breath then took hold of the knob and turned it. The door opened quietly.

Walking out into the hall, her trainers tapped lightly on the marble floor. Directly across was Hugo's old room. Now he has a flat with Louis and Fred. Down the hall where two double doors that lead to her mother and father's room. The doors were all closed.

She looked toward the stairs that began at the other side of the hall, they went down a bit before turning ninety degrees to the front entry. Rose walked down, no one was in the living room so she looked into her mother's study, which was also empty.

Out the window of the study, Rose did see Patrol Agents stationed around the property. They were always there, and while they could tell her who was home, she didn't really want to talk to them. To her they just represented another constraint on her life.

Rose took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She hadn't looked in the kitchen yet. Leaving the study, she went to the back of the house, past the stairs. In the hall she could see the light was on, so someone was in there. "Just breath." She muttered to her self before heading straight in.

XXXXXXX

Scorpius looked up from the copy of The Wizarding Post he was reading at the sound of footsteps. Rose stood there scanning the room for a moment before she looked directly at him.

"Is anyone else home?"

"No, just the agents outside and us." The exchange felt a bit odd, but Scorpius understood why. "You wanna sit?" He asked lightly, gesturing to the table.

"Sure," Rose said, taking a seat. She shrugged her shoulders a bit, then twisted them a little form side-to-side. "So you heard that."

Scorpius nodded. "Things aren't much better between you guys?" He had known about the issues with her parents. In the time between when they had been intimate and now he saw that things hadn't improved from what she had told him.

"Ah, no." Her voice quiet, Rose shook her head and looked at her hands on the table.

She was playing with her left index finger, which Scorpius couldn't help but find innocently cute and very sweet. "Well, I think we should talk about how this is going to work." It wasn't that he didn't care about what had just happened, he did.

The reason he changed subjects was because it wasn't his place to get involved, and he needed her to know what was in store. "I don't know if you discussed it already?"

Rose looked up at him, "I haven't." There was a glaze over her eyes, half formed tears that were trapped in a place somewhere between being fought back and falling.

"Alright." Scorpius said in a sympathetic tone. "So I'm going to have to be-" He stopped after a moment. Looking into her blue eyes he couldn't lay on more of what was hurting her all at once, but he knew he needed to just get on with it. Safety was the priority, but what he had to learned could wait until she was in a better mood.

"What I mean is," Scorpius started over, "I need to know who your going to be interacting with at all times. I just need to be able to keep you in eye contact when were in public. I won't stop you from going out to a party or drinking, going on dates." The idea of Rose on a date, a date with some bloke that wasn't going to be him caused a sinking feeling in his chest. "If I know who you're with, where you are, and all the ways out of or into a place, we won't ever have an issue."

Rose just looked at him a bit wearily before again focusing on her hands.

"Look, I didn't ask for this job. I didn't mean to put you though anything, it's just the training. I was supposed to be on duty all night, so I was just stuck in that mind set, and-"

But Rose cut him off, "I don't blame anyone. It's my life, my choices. I take full responsibility for them and the consequences."

This time it was Scorpius who broke eye contact. He looked to the left at the rest of the kitchen, and adjusted the jacket of his suit. The kitchen was large and modern just like the rest of the place.

He looked back at Rose. "You eaten yet?"

She shook her head.

"Come on, I know a pretty good place. You good with muggle London?"

"Yeah." She said with a bit more life in her voice. "That sounds great." There was a hint of a smile on her lips.

XXXXXXX

"Can I get you both anything else?" Their waitress asked as she placed their plates on the table.

"I'm fine." Scorpius said before looking at Rose.

For whatever reason it was in that moment that she realized that his gray tweed suit perfectly matched his eyes. His blonde hair was cut short on the sides, but left long on top, looking like it had been windswept from it's combed position in the light October breeze.

"I think we're alright, thanks." Scorpius's voice pulled Rose back from her thoughts as the waitress turned and walked away form the table. "Still a bit out of it?" His voice was understanding. "Eat, you'll feel better."

"Uh, yeah." Was all Rose replied. She was a bit raw from everything that was happening, but it sure wasn't the reason for her being distracted. Was this really a good idea? He shouldn't be here, any Auror but Scorpius would have been alright. Well no Auror would be alright, but another would be workable, this was just...

Albus, why not Albus? It shouldn't be like this. Rose would be in Greece for the last week of November, she was invited to several Halloween parties for the weekend. She should be living without a care in the world, but for her happiness. Not being escorted everywhere by a bodyguard, having her every interaction scrutinized, and all by her ex-boyfriend.

Could she really call him that? No one but them ever knew. The thing was, out of every relationship she had ever had, his was the most real. So, yes, Scorpius was her ex-boyfriend. She swallowed at the sudden wave of gloominess that came over her. He really had been the best. Where did that place Jack, then?

XXXXXXX

Scorpius put down his fork and looked at Rose. Either he could wait for her to be in a good mood for this news or he could just do the job, and now was as good a time as any. Then again she hadn't even eaten her food, yet. Maybe wait a little longer.

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a copy of the front pages of the Prophet and the Post, placing them on the table in front of Rose. She was moving her fork around her plate, playing with her french toast.

"Monday, 25 October, 2027. 'The Wizarding Post. Minister's Daughter Walks Out.' 'The Daily Prophet. Minister Weasley's Daughter, Boys Before Family?'" Scorpius spoke in a serious tone. "'Witch Weekly. Does The First Daughter Have A New Fling?' 'The Quibbler. Rose Weasley: Mum, I'm Out.'"

This caused Rose too look at him angrily. "Are you just trying to make my life more miserable?"

"Rose, you can't do this anymore. You can't be in the headlines. You can make a scene, without making a scene."

"I'm sorry. I thought this was a free country, am I mistaken?"

Scorpius took a deep breath. "I just need you to know that if you get in the press. If there are photos. People, crazy and dedicated people, will pick out details that the average person would miss. Things they could use to come after you, to come after your family, the Minister."

Rose shook her head. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm saying that you should do what you like, but stay out of the headlines and the papers all together." He lifted the Post, and indicated the picture of her dancing with Jack. "They have a picture of you with a bloke, in an intimate pose."

"We're dancing!" Rose protested. "Intimate pose..."

"Your head is on his shoulder, and... Look for the type of work I do, we call that intimate. If someone wanted to get to your mother, they could use Jack to get to you, to get to her." He paused for a moment. "You not caring about being in the papers could cause Jack to get hurt. This isn't to scare you, this is real. I've seen this happen." He touched his chest, over the spot his scar was under his suit.

Scorpius put the pages back into his pocket and began to butter his toast.

"I get it." Rose said after a while. "You're right."

"You really need to eat."

"Yeah." She nodded and began to finally start in on her french toast.

XXXXXXX

Rose put her fork down after having the last bite. He had been right, she really had needed to eat. "Thanks for this."

Scorpius looked from the window at Rose. "Yeah. This is one of my favorite places."

"I can see why. It's really good." He's just looking out for you, it's his job. This isn't a punishment, well sorta, but really it's about safety, so be nice to him, she told herself. "I need to go back to my flat."

"Alright. I need to know how it's laid out anyway. You have a spare room right?"

"A spare room?" Rose was confused. "You aren't going to use the flat across the hall like the Patrol Agents?"

"No. If I'm in another apartment I can't stop you from ditching me-"

"I had no idea you were so attached to me?" Rose interrupted Scorpius, teasingly. Where in the hell had that come from, she thought.

"- I can't keep someone form doing something to you." He continued.

Rose was grateful he ignored her comment, but then it hit her. "You're staying in my flat?" There was no way this was standard protocol. Uncle Harry, she needed to Floo him and find out what the bloody hell was really up. "You're not telling me something." She said pointedly to Scorpius.

"I know I'm a bit, well... I'm loony today. A lot of stuff has been happening and nothing is the way I thought it would be when we were at Hogwarts-" She stopped talking suddenly, and swallowed. "What I meant was... I mean... Uh... I know that staying in my flat isn't a normal thing that you guys, you guys do for personal security." She finally got out. That was close, she almost let way too much slip. The past is the past, remember.

"It's just what I was instructed to do." Scorpius said.

He was hiding something, she could always read him. "Ordered... By who? For what?"

"I think we should go." He placed some muggle money on the table and got up.

Fallowing his lead Rose stood as well. Scorpius looked irritated, so she decided not to push the topic.

XXXXXXX

"Here it is." Rose tapped the lock with her wand. The lock clicked and she pushed the door open.

The flat was rather nice Scorpius thought. "I hadn't realized you lived in muggle London." He felt a little foolish for asking if she was alright eating at the muggle cafe.

Rose nodded. "People don't know who I am, other than their neighbor. It's quiet, people here are nice just because they want to be, not to get close to my family." She turned down a short hall and disappeared from view.

The living room was small, with light wood floors, and light and dark gray walls. She had a row of large windows overlooking the street, two floors down. There was a cushy looking love seat and two chairs, but no Floo, he noted.

Textbooks to muggle novels of varying size and color caught Scorpius's eye. She had several bookshelves that were crammed with everything a witch could think to read. He walked over and began to scan the titles.

"Find anything good?"

Scorpius turned around. Rose had been wearing a long-sleeve shirt and jeans, but was now in an over-sized olive colored hoodie with four buttons in the collar and leggings. "I've been looking for that thing for three years." Scorpius said suddenly smiling. The fact that she had kept it, and was wearing now, made him suddenly happier than he could logically explain. The same feeling he got when he saw her after waking up in St. Mungo's.

"You want it back?" She asked sitting down on the love seat, she had a smile on her face as well.

"No, you keep it. It looks better on you than it ever did on me." Scorpius looked around the room.

"The other bedroom is across form mine." She pointed down the hall. "I've been using it as an office, but there's a bed in there. It's a single, so it might be a bit small."

"That's fine."

"And the kitchen is over there." Rose pointed to the small hall right off the entry.

"How do you afford this?" Scorpius couldn't help but ask. Sure it wasn't that big, but for being right in the center of muggle London, it was great.

"I work for a bank, remember. They pay pretty well." She took a deep breath, apparently finally calming down, now that she she was in her own home. "The Aurors pay pretty well too, I hear."

"Yeah, they're alright." He said with a nod.

"What about you?" Rose asked as she lay her head on one of the cushions. "I mean, where are you living?"

"With my parents still." His mind was drifting, she was too damn cute. Looking out the window he thought to himself, he needed to remain objective. He needed to be a bit detached form her, his feelings, so he could focus on keeping her safe.

When he looked back, Rose was asleep. Scorpius reached into his pocket, pulling out his shrunken trunk. Returning it to it's original size he sent it to the spare room. He looked around the flat, holding up his wand. If what the Minister had told him before she left was true, he needed to be sure her flat's protective charms were as strong as possible.

XXXXXXX

Albus felt a hand draped over his shoulder and chest as he began to stir. The clock on his nightstand told him it was early, Tuesday morning. That meant he didn't have work until two. He rolled over, looking at dirty blonde hair, light skin, and a pair of bright brown eyes that stared back into his green ones.

"Morning." Alice Longbottom said in a light voice, smiling at him brightly.

"Hi." Albus smiled back.

Without thinking he leaned forward, wrapping his own arms around Alice, pulling her small frame close to him. Albus pressed a light kiss against her lips, barely touching them. His eyes closed. Quickly he felt her tighten her arms around him, pulling her body against his completely. Alice's lips pressed firmly, almost desperately to his.

One hand found her hair, while the other found her back, covered in a sweater. His hand found its way to the skin of her lower back. Albus pulled her on top of him, their lips never parting for more than a fraction of a second to breath.

He tightened his hold on her, his mind raced as his body tingled, he felt like he was on fire while submerged in a bath of ice water. How was this happening? Was he dreaming? That must be it, he would he open his eyes in a minute. Find his best friend, his childhood companion, sleeping soundly on the other side of the bed after a long evening of talking.

Drawing his head back and removing the hand that had been in her hair, he ended the kiss. Softly, Albus opened his eyes and looked at Alice above him. This was real. His breathing had become heavy, much more so than he awoke a minute ago. His head felt light, yet heavy at the same time.

Opening her eyes, Alice stared into his. There was so much he wanted to say, years and years of things he wanted to tell her. The way she was looking at him now was the same way he had caught her doing for brief seconds over the years. Usually she would snap out of it before he could really see it, but now she held that gaze.

Slowly Albus began to move the thumb of his hand on her back, making small circles over her skin. Still on top of him, Alice settled her head into the crook of his neck and brought her hands onto both sides of his body, wrapping them around his shoulders. Albus brought the hand that had been in her hair, back to her head. He ran it through her hair as they lay silently with a smile on his face.

XXXXXXX

**A/N: And another chapter complete! I hope you'll enjoy the Albus parts to this story as much as our main Scorpius-Rose prospective. They're not just random, though they are fun. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and are looking forward to the next. I may or may not have one up next week due to Mid-Terms, but hopefully I do, so check! Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

XXXXXXX

"You work the late shift at Mungo's?" Albus asked as he played with Alice's hair. It was the first thing either of them said since they kissed nearly twenty minutes earlier. Sunlight had just started to appear in Albus' window. The clock on his desk across form the bed told him it was just about seven thirty.

Alice stretched and nodded, burring her head deeper into Albus' chest. She took a deep breath then looked up into his eyes. "I've been in love with you since I was fourteen."

Albus smiled and started to laugh.

"It's not funny!" Alice said quickly sitting up and looking at him frustratedly.

"I don't think it is." Albus said after reining in his laughter. He sat up and ran a hand across her cheek.

Alice tilted her head slightly into his hand. "Then why were you laughing?" Albus could hear her confusion and the vulnerability of her situation in her voice.

"Because you just said it. No mystery, no making me wait or playing hard to get." His voice had a tone of amusement that he quickly caught before continuing more seriously. "No one's ever been that honest with me about how they feel."

"You're my best friend." Alice said seriously, bringing her hand to his on her cheek. "How could I not be honest. I've been holding that in since I was fourteen, seven years of holding that to myself. I love you, and you are so much more than just my best friend, and I don't want to keep that in anymore. I can't pretend we're just friends."

Albus felt his heart beating faster than he could ever remember. He removed his hand from her cheek and looked down at his feet as they sat on the bed. "Thirteen."

"What?"

He looked at her with a shy grin. "I've been in love with you since I was thirteen."

Alice smiled and began to close the space between them.

XXXXXXX

Rose opened her eyes, looking around groggily at her small living room. The faintest rays of morning light were starting to grow brighter in the windows. Stretching, she watched as the building across from her's slowly brighten as the thoughts of yesterday came back to her.

Not wanting to think, Rose stood. A shower would clear her head. She could relax before needing to be at work later. With a final stretch she walked out of the living room and straight down the small hall that lead to her room, the guest room, and washroom.

Looking to the left she saw that Scorpius's door was still closed, and there was no noise coming from the washroom. He was probably still sleeping, it was rather early. Rose opened her bedroom door and took off her hoodie, Scorpius's hoodie really. She took off her leggings as well, still in a tank top and panties. Glancing at the alarm clock by her bed, she realized it was just before seven thirty.

That meant she had slept most of the day yesterday and all night, not that she was complaining. She hadn't really slept much in the last few days. Pulling out a pair of slacks, blouse, jacket, and shoes, Rose set the clothes neatly on her bed. She turned and walked straight to the washroom, turning the nob and pushing the door open.

Scorpius looked away from the sink directly at Rose and she froze. He lowered the comb form his hair. Rose's heart started to pound as she looked at him. He was only wearing a pair of blue boxer-briefs, his body was lightly toned and a bit slim, he looked... amazing. His face was clean shaven and his hair was still messy in the front, the comb hadn't even come in contact with it yet.

"Morning." Scorpius's voice caught Rose off guard. He had a hint of a smile and was clearly not focusing on her face.

Suddenly she realized what she was wearing, but felt no embarrassment knowing he was looking. Instead she smiled, feeling her heart beat quicken still and tingle run up and down her body. "Just let me know when you're done. I'll start on breakfast."

Suddenly he looked up at her face then down away form her. "I already made you something, I put a heating charm on it." Scorpius's demeanor was slightly aloof, focusing on the comb in his hands as if it was his only worldly possession. "You can have the washroom."

He made to walk past Rose. She put her hand out, stopping him within an inch of her touching his chest. "That's alright, I'll eat. You just finish up." He gave her a small nod of thanks and she shut the door. The sleep must have done her some good or was it that he was as sweet as he was when they were Head Boy and Girl? Making her breakfast, she shook her head still smiling. Either way she was sure having Scorpius around wouldn't be the worst thing in the world.

XXXXXXX

Scorpius looked back in the mirror, staring himself in the eyes, steel gray meeting steel gray. "You idiot." He whispered dropping his comb. "You almost blew this. She's the protectee. You can't think like that, you'll get stupid and put her in danger. This is real."

Eyes closed, he ran his hands over his face and through his hair tensely. The image of Rose in her tight gray tank top, those black thin panties, filled his head. He gripped the sink with both hands. His eyes still closed, Scorpius took a deep breath and opened them.

The tension he had been feeling flooded away with each subsequent breath. Picking up the comb he began to fix his light blonde hair. This was going to be even harder than he had originally thought.

XXXXXXX

**A/N: I know it's short! I'm sorry! Mid-Terms have been hell, but I just couldn't ignore you all any longer. So here's a little something to hold you over until next week. Where I intend to have an actual, full chapter up! **


	7. Chapter 7

XXXXXXX

Albus stepped out of the lift with a spring in his step. Alice and he had talked and snogged like they were fifteen, and Albus had never felt so good in all his life. As he walked through the squad room of the Magical Law Enforcement Patrol he passed both Officers and Agents he knew and had never spoken to in his life, saying hello to every single one.

He spotted Vince standing at the entrance to the Auror squad room. "Morning." Albus said straining to suppress his giddiness.

Vince just gave him a suspicious look before smirking, indicating Albus failed badly. "Had a little shag last night, did we?"

"Nope." Albus smiled brushing past Vince toward his desk. He looked at Scorpius's, shame he was stuck babysitting Rose everyday. The poor bloke had just gotten over a traumatic physical injury. It wouldn't serve him well to now scar him emotionally. Since becoming close to Scorpius during training, Albus had noticed how Scorpius was rather keen on avoiding Rose.

"Wait a tick."

Vince's voice caused Albus to look at his friend. He was leaning on his desk across from Scorpius's, arms folded across his chest.

"You left the poker game to meet that friend of yours... ugh... Alice, right? Alice Longbottom?"

Albus nodded once.

"Huh." Vince said now stroking his chin with one hand.

"I'm sure you'll get their eventually. Slytherin's are supposed to be clever, right?" Albus taunted causing Vince to stick his tongue out at him.

"Potter! Zabini!"

Both Albus and Vince looked around, quickly focusing on Leo Thomas standing at the entrance to the squad room. He was in Lily's year also in Gryffindor.

"Head wants us."

Albus looked toward his father's office.

"No... Urquhart, mates."

Vince looked at Albus then they both made to follow Leo.

XXXXXXX

"So you just look at old art?" Scorpius asked leaning over Rose, looking at an open scroll. It was an ancient portrait of two wizards in a duel she had open.

"No, not just art, and they also send me into the field." Rose protested. How was she supposed to work with him hovering around her. The bank had given her an office so that her interactions were more controlled, but it didn't help Scorpius was so close. "You're distracting me."

Rose grabbed a book from the shelves to her right before thrusting it into Scorpius's chest. "Sit there and read this."

"An Introduction to Greek Wizardry." He read the title aloud, looking at the cover skeptically. "That sounds awful."

"I have a ton of stuff to read at home, just grab something for tomorrow. Besides, if you're still hovering over me in a month, we're going to be in Greece for a week. So it might be good to know a bit." She watched him fidget slightly as she spoke about still being her security in a month. He was defiantly hiding something form her. "You know something."

"I know something?" He asked looking still at the book. "What is it that I know?"

"My mother, or someone form the Ministry, told you something. Something about me or about why they want you specifically. I could tell yesterday and today is no different."

At that he looked right at Rose. Sose looked at him dead in the eyes. He was pretty cute when he got caught hiding something, the way his steel gray eyes betrayed him. The barely perceptible movement of his throat as he swallowed nervously.

He placed the book on her desk and took a seat in one of the chairs on the other side. "Alright." He nodded a couple times. "You're right. There is something."

"Good, so tell me."

"Well, the thing is... When I got back from Georgia, apparently-"

The door flew open with a crash, cutting off Scorpius who stood immediately, drawing his wand.

An annoyed Jack looked at Scorpius. "Put the wand down Malfoy." He then turned at looked at Rose. "We need to talk, now."

XXXXXXX

Sure Jack Hemsworth was Head Urquhart's assistant, holding all but the most classified of clearances, but that didn't mean Scorpius was ready to let him in a closed room with Rose. Let alone, just the two of them in there. He could feel his annoyance rising. What the hell was she doing with an idiot like Jack?

He stood just outside of Rose's office, in the lavish marble hall just off of the lobby. It was high with small ornate chandeliers hanging, and massive portraits of notable goblins to Gringotts. Adamantly, Scorpius stared at the book in his hands as if it would stop his hearing any of the conversation that traveled through the open door.

"I know it was unfair, how do you think I feel. She has an Auror on me all day and two Patrol Agents in the apartment across the hall form my flat."

"I told you we shouldn't have sneaked out! We should have stayed at her Ball. That's why she's moved me to Urquhart and put you under surveillance. She doesn't like that you and me-"

Rose cut Jack off. "Scorpius is not spying on me for Mum!"

Scorpius started to fidget with his watch, which suddenly felt tight against his wrist. No, he wasn't spying for the Minister. He just didn't like being talked about.

"Oh you don't think so? The Minister's party happy daughter is off doing whatever... god knows what. You don't think she wants to know what exactly you're up to?"

There was a pause and Scorpius kept staring at the book, willing it to distract him.

"I am not party happy. Is that supposed to be another of calling me a slut?" Rose's voice was dangerous. "If you think I sleep around you can just go."

"God no, Rose!" Jack almost pleaded. "I mean she's watching you because she's more concerned about her image than you're life." Jack paused.

Scorpius shook his head, Jack really was an idiot. Honestly he didn't know much about the Weasley's personal lives. The Potters Scorpius knew quite well, and many of the Weasley's through them. Yet in the last few years he had not much seen or spoken to Rose. For all Scorpius knew Jack might be right about the Minister's real reason to have him protecting Rose and not more agents. He didn't actually need to be there, really.

"Isn't that what you were telling me Saturday night." Jack's voice was low. "Those nights by the fire in Ravenclaw tower, were you just having me on. I know you Rose, we've been friends forever. I know what you told me then and I know what you're telling me now."

He paused again for a moment. Scorpius could he him step forward.

"Before I left for Chile, that wasn't a mistake Rose."

"I know..." Her voice was breathy.

There was almost no noise except for the sound of a kiss, then another. Clearing his throat loudly, Scorpius looked up form the book and stepped into the office. Rose pulled away from Jack, taking a step back and blushing.

Scorpius just stood looking between them, attempting to hide his scowl. The grip on the book in both his hands was enough to permanently warp it.

"Have dinner with me tonight. Cafe Roma say seven-thirty?" Jack was still holding one of Rose's hands.

Rose gave him a smile, blushing a little. "Okay."

"Great. I'll see you there." Jack smiled, leaning over to kiss Rose on the cheek. Pulling back he turned to leave, gave Scorpius a wink, and exited.

Scorpius glared at Jack as he walked down the hall to the lobby. Without a word Scorpius took a seat across from Rose's desk. He opened the book and started to read, hoping he would come across something to make him forget everything he had just witnessed.

Anything not to look at her, into her eyes and feel things he couldn't. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Rose took a seat at her desk and stare at the painting. Every few seconds glancing at Scorpius.

Just then there was a knock on the open door and Scorpius looked up at Auror Williamson. "What are you doing here, old man?"

"Afternoon, ferret." Williamson looked at Rose, who was also looking at him. "Ms. Weasley." He looked back at Scorpius seriously, his eyebrow raised. "Up for a little company?"

"Ugh, sure." Scorpius gave a nod and tilted his head slightly at the look Williamson was giving him. Something was wrong.

XXXXXXX

Albus, Vince, and Leo entered Urquhart's office on Level One, one of his secretaries closed the door behind them. "Mr. Urquhart." Albus extended his hand and Urquhart shook it. "What can we do for you, sir?"

Christopher Urquhart was in impressive looking man from where he stood behind his desk. Average height but well built, with sandy hair cut perfectly. He had a strong face, piercing light green eyes, and wore an expensive blue suit. Having served as the top prosecutor on the Wizengamot for the last fifteen years and as a Patrol Agent for fifteen more before that he was no novice in the position of Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

"I've just spoken to your father." Urquhart spoke with a low, deep Scottish accent. It was slow, methodical, almost calming. "This is a matter that only I, he, and the Minister know about, in addition to Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Williamson who are actively working this case."

Albus looked at Vince and Leo, who's face's echoed his confusion. Wasn't Scorpius's just acting as Rose's security. A punishment until she took her security seriously and for him staying away so long? What was he working on?

As if reading Albus' mind, Urquhart answered. "I understand your confusion. No, the assignment to protect your cousin was not a punishment for either of them. Her more reckless actions just happened to time well with a very real threat."

"What do you mean, sir?" Vince spoke. "Is Rose in danger?"

"Not at all, Mr. Zabini. But, the man who made the threat doesn't have a history of exaggeration or false threats. You see threat wasn't against Ms. Weasley, but against Mr. Malfoy. There is a threat against his life."

"I'm sorry, sir?" Albus rubbed his neck with his hand. "Do we know who made the threat?" Albus asked, sure that he already knew the answer.

"The very same person who put him into Mungo's last August. In fact, John Muldoon is due to start his trial on this coming Monday. November 1st." Urquhart passed a closed file to Albus. "This has everything I and Williamson gathered, including the threat once Muldoon got word Scorpius was back in the Great Britain. I told your father, anything you need, you get. Scorpius worked too hard to find Muldoon, and nearly died for it. So while he's protecting Ms. Weasley, you're going to Protect Mr. Malfoy. I want all of the accomplices found. Anyone with ties to that prat. Malfoy can watch his own back and there is no threat against Rose Weasley at all. He's there to stay out of the way. You understand what I'm telling you?"

"Absolutely, sir." Albus said firmly, shaking Urquhart's hand again. "Scorpius stays out of the way while we work the case."

Urquhart nodded. "That will be all." Vince gave Urquhart's hand a shake and there was a knock at the door. "Yes?" Urquhart asked.

The door opened and a brown haired wizard wearing a brown suit entered. He looked familiar to Albus, but he couldn't place it.

"Ah, Jack good. I have some things we need to discuss in regard to the Summersby hearings." Urquhart shook Leo's hand. "Focus on this case, I've assigned all other cases to other teams."

"Yes, sir. Thank you." Albus said with a nod, before turning to leave followed by Vince and Leo.

"Nice office, never been in there." Leo said as they walked to the lift.

"Yeah, he moved the desk from where Aunt Mione had it." Albus nodded.

"So what do you think of him?" Vince asked in a low tone as they passed other Ministry employees. "I thought he's very business like, but not as clinical as he comes across in a court room."

"Don't think it matters much as long as he does a good job." Leo looked at Albus. "What do you think. I mean you'd know."

"Huh." Albus pushed the call button for the lift, then turned and looked at his friends. "I mean I've never talked much to him. That was the most I've ever spoken to him, actually. He did most of the talking, but I don't know yet."

Both Leo and Vince gave a shrug in response as the lift doors opened.

"Ah, Al." A voice said causing Albus to turn and look at the lift.

"Hey Uncle Percy, Uncle Charlie!" Albus said as they exited the lift. They both had offices on Level One. Charlie was Head of Magical Creatures and Percy was Head of Magical Transportation.

"Dinner at the Burrow tonight." Charlie said, "You going to be there?"

"Ugh, can't. Tell Grandmum I'm sorry."

Percy looked at the file Albus was holding. "Working late? Good man."

"Not exactly, I have a date." Albus said trying not to grin, but failing.

"Aha!" Vince exclaimed pointing at Albus accusingly.

"Well have a good time." Charlie smiled. "Come on Perce."

As his uncles walked away Albus looked at Vince a little confused, as did Leo. "What are you on about?"

"That's why you're so damn happy! You have a date tonight because she said yes last night!" Vince smirked. "I knew it was witch related."

"Whatever." Albus stepped into the lift, following by Leo.

Vince just stood looking at Albus expectantly. "You're going on a date with Alice Longbottom! Al and Alice!"

Shaking his head with a smile, Albus looked at Leo who was watching the conversation with amusement as he leaned against the side of the lift, then back at Vince. "Are you coming? Or are you taking the next one?"

XXXXXXX

"So what are you doing here?" Scorpius asked Williamson in a whisper. They were standing just outside of Rose's office.

"I was in a meeting with the Minister, Urquhart, and the Boss. We're having Urquhart read your team in right now." The Scotsman said.

Scorpius nodded, letting out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

"I made it clear you don't need babysitting. The Patrol Agents are back up only if needed and they'll be plenty." Williamson paused at the look on Scorpius's face. "Look those boy's would walk to the ends of the Earth for you, they'll stop Muldoon's cronies. It was those blokes who helped you catch the bastard, with the Bilks in one piece."

"I know. I just... Why do I need to be here? I feel like I'm more of a risk to Rose than a protector. Muldoon's blokes won't care who she is... if she get's hurt... because of me." There was an edge in Scorpius's voice that even he couldn't explain properly.

"You're smarter than most of the idiots on the Wizengamot, and some of them are bloody brilliant. You're here because we know how smart Rose is, and how capable she is. With you watching her back, and the Patrol Agents keeping an eye on both of you, we have a better chance of Muldoon's people messing up or at the very least showing themselves. If we kept you in the Ministry all day we wouldn't be able flush them out of the shadows."

Scorpius nodded. It was a lie, Williamson was trying to make him feel better. It wouldn't matter what Scorpius was doing, Muldoon's people knew how to stay hidden. Perhaps Jack was right about why Scorpius was protecting Rose. "I wish I could have finished him." He ran his hand across the scars that lay just under his shirt.

"Seventeen provable murders and four kidnappings, you've already finished him, the bastard will be hanging form the end of a rope by Christmas." Williamson looked at Scorpius seriously. "You protect her, we'll protect you. It's simple. No one we know of wants to hurt her. Just keep an eye on her."

"And then what?" Scorpius asked, that infant idea of being used was slowly growing.

Williamson shrugged. "Just do your job."

"But, do I tell her?" The words came out of his mouth faster than Scorpius intended. Since yesterday morning he had been going back and forth on it in his head.

Williamson shook his head. "I don't know. That my friend, is entirely your call. But, if she starts thinking you're hiding things from her, she might be less cooperative, and I wouldn't underestimate her. It's not usual to have an Auror protect you unless you're in real danger."

Scorpius made a face. "No kidding."

XXXXXXX

**A/N: Well here we have it. I hope you enjoyed that twist and the questions it opens! Until next week, and as always please feel free to review. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Today I was feeling extra special so I put up two chapters! Chapter 8 and 9!**

XXXXXXX

"How are you getting on otherwise?" Williamson asked.

Scorpius shrugged.

"I see. Well just keep an eye out, I've got to go. Finnegan and I are meeting with Lynch about stadium security. Lynch thinks it's fine but Finnegan's office has been dealing with the brawls." Williamson was referring to Seamus Finnegan, Head of the Magical Law Enforcement Patrol Office, and Aidan Lynch, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports. "Two Irishmen in a disagreement, might have to break up a brawl of my own. Oh, and Andrew Hoynes said to tell you he's got agents tailing you at all times, Bones and Anderson."

"I thought they were off Rose's protection?" Scorpius made an expression showing his confusion. "I talked to Bones yesterday."

"Yeah they are off Rose, their on your protection now." Williamson continued. "If something goes wrong, they'll be there in seconds. He just wanted you to know who it was, apparently they volunteered. For some reason they like you, why that is... I haven't the foggiest."

"Well that's good to know, I bet Greg dragged Anderson." Scorpius smiled.

"Actually no, they both volunteered."

"Right, well good luck in the meeting. Don't hit Lynch again, I know you think he's thick but really?"

"Was an accident." Williamson smiled back at Scorpius. "He slipped into me, and if I remember Minister Shacklebolt didn't seem to mind it, though it has been a couple years, anyway why am I telling you this? I'm you're commanding officer, Malfoy. Show a little respect."

"Do you really want to go with the seniority card? I mean, experience and rank are one thing, but age... I know you've still got some moves, but I think my I've got the edge in youth."

"Careful, ferret. I could have you suspended." Williamson mocked a threatening scowl. "Second in command of the Aurors and all that."

"Well that might be better than this. I can't even shower without getting interrupted." Scorpius realized the slip too late. "W-what I mean was... Is th-that..."

Williamson's expression turned into a sly smile. "Yeah, I'm sure it was just an accident." He looked toward Rose's office. "Young Auror in the bathroom, she must have just forgot where you were."The sarcasm was thick in his voice.

Scorpius felt his cheeks heating up. "It was just an accident."

"Right." Williamson said and pointed at Scorpius's forehead. "You think with this, and this only. Try not to start any... funny business, got it?"

Scorpius gave a nod and looked away form Williamson, who gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"I'll be seeing you, ferret."

"Yeah, good luck with Lynch." Scorpius turned back into the office. Williamson started down the hall to the lobby.

Rose stood from her desk and opened her mouth to speak.

Scorpius put his hand up and spoke before she could. "Later, I promise." He took a breath and moved his hand back and forth, holding his index finger up. "Just, later." He grabbed the book on Greece, sat, and began to read.

XXXXXXX

"Okay. You wanted later." Rose said as they appeared in the living room of her apartment.

Scorpius closed the door to the hall and cast a locking charm.

"I think three hours is long enough." Her arms were crossed against her chest, her face impatient.

"I agree." Scorpius walked toward her, stopping a few feet in front of her. Far closer than he had intended, but he stood his ground.

Rose looked at him curiously, tilting her head to the side a little. "I'm listening."

Scorpius began to unbutton his shirt, just enough to show the scars that ran across his chest. "The man who gave me these, is the man I spent the better part of last year investigating. He's killed seventeen people that we know of, and he's kidnapped children of rich families and profited from the ransoms three times. Thankfully the last one ended better than the first three."

XXXXXXX

Rose looked at the scars, fidgeting slightly, playing with her dark red hair. She could feel her heart beat pick up nervously. Her lightly freckled face looked anxious in the reflection of the glass on several picture frames. When she looked up into his steel gray eyes, her's flooded with relief. Her heart, however, did not relax. Instead it bear more rapidly.

Touching his chest over the well healed scars, Scorpius continued. "It was a game. Muldoon the man who did this, he was playing a game. He left clues hoping I would find him. It was madness. He is mad. It's not about the money, that's not what drives him. It's the chase, it's the thrill of death, the thrill of killing. Of the threats we know he's made on people's lives, all have been murdered by him and his gang. For finally catching the bastard, he's now got it in for me. He likes toying with his victims, playing with his prey, and apparently I'm next on his list."

Rose swallowed, her eyes never leaving his. It was as if she was in a trance that she could not explain, but then she could explain it. She was feeling everything for him in that moment.

Scorpius began to button his shirt up and Rose didn't want him to.

"The secret I've been keeping is that I've been put on your protection because he's made a threat against me, never mind he's in Azkaban. Your Uncle Harry, Al, our department head, and some other Aurors know that Muldoon isn't that easy to keep contained. So until Al finishes investigating the threat against my life. I'm your security detail, and I there are two Patrol Agents watching both our backs."

Scorpius's eyes fell away form hers. "There are no threats against you. I didn't ask to be your security, but I can tell your parent's really do care about your safety. They know that just because no one is openly threatening you, everything is not tip-top. Since I would be on desk duty until the investigation is complete, they thought I would be better here than doing paperwork. I wasn't asked to spy on you, or report what you're doing. Just to keep you safe."

He looked back into her eyes and Rose knew it was the truth. "So anyone attacking us would probably be attacking you, right?"

Scorpius nodded. "Ugh, yeah. I probably shouldn't even be doing this. Honestly, I've been thinking, I'm probably more danger to you than you sliding past a couple of Patrol Agents. We'll go in to the Ministry tomorrow and talk to someone about changing you back to the Patrol Agents."

"No!" Rose said it far faster and louder than she intended, causing her too blush and look a way for a moment. She thought for a moment before making up her mind. "Stay, but you need to do something." Clearly he was in a tough spot, and this whole thing wasn't going to be easy on either of them. She didn't want the Patrol Agents hanging over her all day, and he didn't want to do desk work, at least that was the reasoning she was giving herself.

"What?" Scorpius asked, clearly not expecting her to say that.

"Be a friend and my roommate, not my protection." Rose shrugged. "Just, lets act like roommates. We are friends-"

"We haven't spoken more than a couple words in a row in almost three years." Scorpius retorted, cutting her off. "And I can't just not protect you. I'm your security, Rose."

Undeterred Rose continued. "Well then we can start being friends now." Rose wasn't sure how this would work exactly, but thought it might at least be better than the way she acted yesterday and the way Scorpius has been acting today. "You'll still be my security, but lets just be friends. I want to think of you as a friend and my roommate, and you to do the same, rather than the Auror who's watching my every move. Think we can do that?"

Scorpius was silent for a minute, clearly thinking.

"Come on, Scor. Make the room your own. We'll split the rent, I know you can afford it. I know why things are awkward between us, just as much as you do. It's just been too long." Rose smiled, causing Scorpius to show a hint of his own. "Like you said, we have security watching both of us, and if you just keep an eye on me, not necessarily hover like my old security did, I promise not to sneak away. So what do you say?" She extended her hand to his. "Roommates and friends?"

Scorpius smiled. "Roommates and friends." He shook her hand, causing her skin to tingle and her head to go a bit foggy until he let go.

"Good." She smiled. "Now come on. I have a date, and you have a waiter or someone to impersonate, I'm sure."

Scorpius's smile faltered for a moment, Rose noted, but he quickly recovered. "It's not quite that covert."

"Shame, it could have been like one of those muggle spy movies." turned away and then back, making a gun with her hands together, one eye closed. "Bang!" She pretended to fire at Scorpius.

"Alright, alright." He laughed. "Just let me shower, it'll be quicker." He paused for a moment. "And wait until I tell you I'm done this time."

He winked and walked away, leaving her blushing. Her mind wandering to the image of Scorpius in just his boxers, hair messy.

XXXXXXX

"You weren't really in love with me at thirteen were you?" Alice asked Albus as they walked down Diagon Alley for a bit. It was chilly and they both had on coats and scarfs.

Albus tightened the grip of his gloved hand around Alice's. "In love, yes."

Alice smiled. "Really? I always thought you just saw me as a friend. Daphne said I was just wasting my time waiting for you."

Albus laughed. "Ryan said the same thing." He looked at her and gave her a smile before looking down at his feet, then straight ahead. "I've always loved you. I mean you've known me since I was born."

"At the wise age of two weeks." Alice joked and Albus gave a chuckle.

"When I found out Andrew Boggs had a crush on you in third year, I lost it. He wasn't allowed to, no bloke was allowed to have a crush on you." He paused for a moment. "Then when you finally went out with him sixth year..."

She looked at him curiously. "Is that why you started going with Finnegan? You just stopped talking to me after that..."

Albus nodded. "I was jealous, I couldn't handle seeing you with someone. It was stupid of me." Alice made a gesture that she agreed. "Have you been going with anyone since?" Albus asked.

"Well no, Andrew and I tried to make it work the first year after Hogwarts, but with Healer training taking so much time he got... jealous. I thought we could make it work." She looked at Albus nervously. "I thought we'd be married, I just gave up on you and me ever having a shot back in sixth year, Al."

Albus didn't react. If she needed to get this off her chest, he'd let her.

"Well that was until you came into Mungo's, I mean." Alice said softly. "When you broke your leg. It was the first time we talked in two and a half years. You were so sweet, just the same old Al, nothing had changed. Didn't even matter how much your leg hurt, you were all smiles." She stopped talking.

Giving her hand a tighter squeeze Albus spoke. "It was because you were so upset I was hurt." He stopped walking and so did she. He looked into her bright brown eyes intently. "It felt like another chance to at least be your friend."

"It made me remember why I loved you." Alice said looking back at him. "I was so angry with you, and then it was just gone. You were hurt, but you were just still the boy I've been in love with." She swallowed looking at their hands, then back into his eyes seriously. "I'm not letting you go, ever. You do realize that?"

Albus smiled shyly. "And I'm not going anywhere."

"Good." Alice smiled widely before she turned and started walking, dragging Albus along. "It's almost seven-thirty, and this is a dinner date, right?"

Albus laughed and let her lead him into the restaurant, and they walked up to the maître d.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. Ms. Longbottom"

"Evening Marco." Albus said to the older Italian wizard.

Marco looked at Albus and Alice's hands. "Ah, a date!" He said excitedly. "You know I just seated your brother, seems to be date night for the Potter boys."

Albus was confused, he hadn't known James was dating anyone.

As if on cue, James appeared form the wash, stopping in his tracks when he noticed Albus. His dark black hair was the same color as Albus', however James' hair was cut neatly, rather than the mess Albus inherited from their father. James' eyes were brown, like their mother's and both James and Albus were the same height, wearing glasses.

"Who are you on a date with?" Albus asked curiously, smiling.

James looked back with the same curious expression. Then glanced between Albus and Alice "Why are you two holding hands?"

Albus looked right into his brother's eyes. "I asked you first."

"Tyler Evans." James looked quite please with himself when he said it. "So what's with you two?"

"Same as you I expect." Albus replied.

James stepped forward, regaining his usual confidence and smiled. "Don't tell Lily?"

Albus nodded back. "Don't tell Lily."

Jame's clapped his brother on the back. "Evening Alice."

"Hi, James." Alice replied highly amused.

"So you'll never guess who's in the main dining room." James smile grew even wider, resembling that of Uncle George. Which makes sense seeing as James works for him.

"Who?" Alice asked.

"Rose, and she has a date, and Malfoy is sitting by the balcony with two other Ministry looking blokes, near me, watching them." James was trying to contain the giddiness, it looked like a struggle.

"Rose is on a date?" Alice asked and James nodded.

"Who's she with?" Albus asked.

"You aren't curious as to why Malfoy and some blokes form the Ministry are watching?" James asked a bit disappointed.

Albus shook his head. "They're her security, and if you tell a soul, I'll sick Mum on you."

"Oh." James said looking like the fun had been knocked out of him. "I thought it was more interesting than that. Why the ruddy hell does she need security? Lily doesn't have any, or Molls or Lucy."

"Because Aunt Hermione is... well... Aunt Hermione." Albus answered. "Ridiculous honestly. Even Dad says Rose is fine without any protection. Waste of good Patrol Agents and now an Auror. But if she is on a date, I'd rather someone watch her back."

James nodded his agreement. "Look I better go back to my seat. Don't want Tyler thinking I ran off." He winked at both Albus and Alice, adjusted his bow-tie and started to walk.

"Wait, James." Alice called and James turned around. "Who's Rose with?"

"Oh" James let out. "Jack Hemsworth."

Albus, not listening, looked back at Marco. "If you have something upstairs, that would be great."

XXXXXXX

Scorpius looked around the room, feeling rather annoyed by the way Rose kept playing with her hair, laughing, smiling, hell just enjoying anything to do with Jack Hemsworth. He grunted and speared a piece of chicken with his fork, leaving it standing up in the bird.

"Well you look as if you're enjoying yourself."

Scorpius turned to look at Albus. Bones and Anderson glanced at Albus and nodded before going back to looking around the room. "Hey Alice." Scorpius said.

"Evening." She smiled back.

"Rough day?" Albus asked Scorpius smiling.

"Just... yeah" Scorpius replied, wishing he could explain to Albus, knowing he wouldn't be able to if he wanted.

"Well, enjoy the scenery." Albus said looking past Scorpius.

Scorpius followed to where Albus was looking, Jack was running his hand up and down Rose's arm.

"Wait a tick!" Albus said moving a little closer to Scorpius. "That's Urquhart's assistant. He was with her at the Ball. That Jack Hemsworth? Who was with her in Ravenclaw?"

"Yep." Scorpius said simply, too annoyed by this new interaction between Rose and Jack to really reply to Albus properly.

"He was such a sleaze. I heard he use to be a bit of slim with the girls" Alice said and Scorpius nodded.

"Well, I don't like that." Albus said. "I think James, Hugo, and I are going to have a talk."

Scorpius looked at Albus. "Just get the investigation over with, soon please."

XXXXXXX

"I feel bad for Scorpius, I know he doesn't get on well with her. I think they had problems as Head Boy and Girl, or something. Definitely don't like each other." Albus said to Alice as they ate.

"Maybe..." Alice replied.

"You don't think so?" Albus asked wondering what her theory was.

"I didn't say that." Alice smiled. "But it's just one theory."

"So what's yours?"

"I just think there's something more to it then just a rivalry or something. In fact I don't think it's a rivalry at all. If they have problems with each other, I don't think it's because they dislike each at all. Or at least Scorpius doesn't dislike Rose."

"Why's that?" Albus put his fork down to listen.

"Just... he had a look in his eyes." Alice simply said.

"And?" Albus asked and Alice gave him a shrug. He picked his fork up and speared a piece of ravioli, then looked back at Alice. "You know you look amazing tonight. You're just, beautiful. You're always beautiful."

Alice blushed. "Al, if you keep this up... well just keep it up. It's working exactly how you want it to and a bit better then that."

XXXXXXX

**A/N: On you go, Chapter 9 is up! Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Today I was feeling extra special so I put up two chapters! Chapter 8 and 9!**

XXXXXXX

"Come on Muldoon." The guard said gruffly, two of them pulling him off of another inmate with a broken nose, bleeding nicely. "That's quite enough!" The guard yelled as Muldoon took another swing, and the prisoners in the cafeteria cheered.

"I'll decide when he's had enough." Muldoon replied in his Irish accent, struggling against the guards, before spitting at the inmate with the broken nose.

The inmate stood and wiped the spit and blood away best he could. The look of fury on his face caused Muldoon to smile even as the man brought his fist back and it made contact with Muldoon's stomach, doubled over he laughed. The guards scrambled to get to both Muldoon and the other man.

"You are week!" Muldoon shouted and again the prisoners in the cafeteria cheered. Again wiping the blood from his broken nose he hit Muldoon in the stomach twice more before being brought down by two more guards. All the while Muldoon was laughing as he was dragged away.

XXXXXXX

**A/N: Seriously, look at Chapter 8 or you'll miss it!**

XXXXXXX

Rose opened the door to her flat smiling. "Happy Halloween!"

"Happy Halloween!" Albus and Alice chimed back. Albus was dressed like a zombie, and Alice like a Holyhead Harpies player. Alice stopped to look at Rose. "You look stunning!" Rose was wearing a short white dress with gold trim, going as woman from ancient Greece.

Albus nodded. "Very nice."

"And you guys look great! I can't wait for Magic!" Rose said as they walked in, Magic being the most popular wizarding nightclub in Britain, they had clubs across wizarding Europe. "Best parties ever!"

"Where's Scorpius?" Alice asked.

"I think he's still getting ready." Rose wasn't sure what he would be wearing.

Meanwhile Albus was looking past both her and Alice. "No way. That tops last year, the last three actually! Nice one, mate!"

Rose turned to the hall leading to the bedrooms and wash. A lederhosen clad Scorpius stood leaning against the corner of the wall, arms crossed with a smug smile. "You think?"

"Definitely." Albus said.

Rose just stared. The white shirt was cut a little too deep in the neck and a little too tight. The breeches were just a bit too short and snug in places they shouldn't have been. His high white socks, brown leather shoes, and brown Tyrolean hat with a white feather on his blonde head just made it perfect. Perfect and far too attractive if you asked Rose, she looked down at the floor.

"Is he coming?" Scorpius asked harshly, bringing Rose's head up.

She narrowed her eyes slightly. Since the date last Tuesday, Scorpius had been very harsh about Jack. In fact he hadn't even said his name, preferring not to utter it. Rose knew that there was something to it, though she wasn't sure what that was.

Rose knew she avoided Scorpius over the last three years because of how he made her feel, and she was sure he had been doing the same. Now they were stuck together for the time being, and it was awkward. She had tried to convey that to him, and for the most part it was alright, just not where Jack was concerned.

"His name is Jack." Rose exasperated. "I thought I would spend tonight with my friends." She emphasized friends, in the hope Scorpius got the message that his attitude toward Jack was ridiculous. She seemed to have hit her mark as he looked at his feet pursing his lips.

"Right..." Alice said taking Albus' hand. "We should get going I think."

"Yeah." Scorpius said a bit shortly and made his way past everyone into the hall, as he had placed anti-apparition charms on the flat.

Rose turned and made eye contact with Albus, who gave her an odd expression before looking at Alice then back at her. Rose shook her head and gestured they should go.

XXXXXXX

Scorpius couldn't help but watch Rose, watch her move as she danced, and as she moved his brain went fuzzy. The several hundred people around him faded into obscurity except for her golden-red glow. They had been there for three hours and he wasn't growing bored of seeing her move like that.

The beat of the music was mirrored by the movement of the lights across the dance floor. The usual blue and red lighting was tonight orange for the holiday. Scorpius watched as Alice and Albus danced, feeling jealous of what they had, but happy they had it. A hand on his shoulder caused Scorpius to jump. When he looked up his eyes narrowed.

"Scorpius Malfoy." Jack Hemsworth said and staggered slightly as he sat on the bench next to him. He was dressed as a vampire. "You know she tells me that you two are just friends. That you just happened to be visiting her every time I'm around. That you're just roommates. But you know what? I don't believe that's why you're always around."

As a light flashed across them Scorpius could see Jack's pupils were very dilated, and his first thought was Jack was drunk. The staggering would seem to point to that, but he didn't smell like alcohol.

"And you know what, I know the truth."

Scorpius froze slightly. Jack wouldn't be privy to knowing he was actually protecting her, but then he worked for Urquhart. It was possible he may have heard something, because there was no paperwork that Scorpius was acting as Rose's security.

"You see Scorpy, I know the truth." Jack said loudly, though with the music very few people heard him. "I know that you two hadn't seen one another in a while, that you were away for several months after being injured." He pointed at Scorpius, but his eyes fell to his hand as if it were fascinating him.

"You're high right now." Scorpius said it pointedly.

Jack looked up at Scorpius. "What?"

"I said you're high right now, you know stoned. That's a very dangerous thing to do around Rose." Scorpius's eyes darkened.

Jack extended his thumb and index finger, narrowed one and moved his head lazily around a little to focus. "Yeah I am, a bit." He put his hand down. "But don't change the subject. I know you're secret and I have for four years."

So this wasn't about him being her protection, it was something else entirely, and Scorpius had a good idea where this was going.

"I know you have feelings for Rose, romantic feelings." Jack smiled as he grabbed Scorpius's shoulder and leaned toward his ear. "I saw you two in seventh year. I had patrol too. Of course you know that, Head Boy..." He scoffed at Scorpius. "Death Eaters don't deserve to be Head Boys. I was with Rose for a bit before I took the job with IMC in Chile, she talked about you a lot. Her little Scorpy."

"Watch yourself, Hemsworth. You've been demoted once, from the Minister's office no less. I wonder what a positive drug test would do?" Scorpius glanced at Rose, who was now dancing with Dominique, then back at Jack.

Jack looked at Rose as well then back at Scorpius. "You lost. She doesn't want you, she wants me. She came back to me after three years, and not you. The Minister's daughter, I expect I'll be back in my post by the end of the year." Jack said smugly. "You know she's not as cute as she thinks, and I could have anyone I wanted."

Scorpius took a deep breath to calm himself, straining to keep his fists from clenching and driving straight into Jack's face. "You're using her. If you hurt her-"

"You'll what?" Jack asked, cutting Scorpius off. "Arrest me for having a relationship?" He laughed. "You know she's not even that good in bed, but she gets the job done. I bet you know all about that. In fact I'm sure half the blokes in here-"

In an instant Jack was on the ground, Scorpius standing over him, his right hand in a tight fist.

Jack felt the side of his cheek then stood swaying slightly, though not form the hit, Scorpius was sure. He took a moment to focus on Scorpius then drove his hand into his jacket and pulled out his wand. "Don't think I won't."

"Threatening an Auror is a criminal offense." Scorpius, ready to grab his own wand, waited for Jack to make a move.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Scorpius turned to a wide-eyed Rose, Dominique with a hand on her shoulder. His breathing was heavy, his fists still clenched, and a small bruised cut bleeding on Jack's cheek where his fist had made contact.

"Ask him. Ask Scorpius why he's following you around." Jack said angrily, glancing toward Rose. "He was at the restaurant on Tuesday, and the park on Friday. Now he's here."

"He's stoned, Rose." Scorpius glanced at her. "I don't know on what, but he's definitely high."

"That is enough!" Rose spoke with anger. "I have had it with this. We're going." Jack made to move toward Rose, but she stopped him, her hand raised. "I meant Scorpius, I'll explain tomorrow Jack."

She looked at back at Scorpius, he had never seen her so angry. "Let's go. Now!"

XXXXXXX

Muldoon looked at the guards as they took him down the corridor toward his cell, and laughed.

"You sick bastard." One of them said. "I can't wait to watch you swinging form the end of a rope."

With his hands against his lower back Muldoon pulled a piece of metal out of his pocket, hiding it in his palm. "Honestly, I don't understand why people get so worked up about a little murder?"

One guard went ahead to unlock the cell with a key and the other stopped Muldoon, shoving him violently against the stone wall. "Seventeen people, you killed seventeen people. One was just a little boy."

"Oh, you flatter me." Muldoon said with a smile and a flat tone. "But I wasn't talking about them." With his free arm he turned and brought the metal piece around toward the guard.

XXXXXXX

"You hit him!" Rose said angrily as she paced back and forth in her living room, well their living room now. "Scorpius, I can't believe you hit him!"

He was sitting on the love seat, listening to her, but found himself distracted by the way she looked. Even angry, and oddly dressed as an ancient Greek, she was stunningly beautiful. He knew since her date last Tuesday it was over, his feelings for her are absolute, but the constant fighting made it almost unattractive.

"He was stoned, Rose." It was the first thing he said since getting back.

She stopped and looked at him. "You hit him because he was high?"

"No, because of what he said." Scorpius was serious, he pulled himself from the mental fog she created in him.

"What did he say?" She crossed her arms and looked at him expectantly, something she had been doing far too much lately for his taste.

"Well, he said some rather crude things..."

"About what? The Falcons this season?" Rose asked, surprising Scorpius that she remembered his team. "I mean, you said he was high. Was it just an excuse to hit him?"

"No!" Scorpius said. "It was about you... about you and him, and why he's with you!"

Rose narrowed her eyes. "Why were you talking about my relationship with him anyway?"

"Because he was high, he brought it up, I told him to stop. I warned him, Rose."

"So you hit him because he kept talking?"

"Yes, but he said some very nasty stuff. About us in seventh year!" Scorpius was trying to make her understand.

"So he was what? Taunting about being with me, about knowing we were a-a thing?" Rose asked suddenly her voice had gone unsteady and cracked.

"There was more, he said more than that."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me, Scorpius."

Scorpius took a deep breath. "He said he was using you. Using you to get his job with your Mum back."

Rose raised an eye brow. "So you hit him? What makes you think I'm not using him for something?"

"Because I know you, Rose Weasley, you would never do that to a person."

She looked away from him at the wood floor, making him wonder. "It's been just over three years since we were close. Maybe I've changed." Rose looked back a him.

Something in Scorpius chilled, he wouldn't tell her what else Jack had said, it wouldn't help where this conversation was going. Jack had deserved the hit and several more, telling her that would only hurt Rose.

XXXXXXX

"Why do you care about what he said so much?" Rose asked, she wouldn't give up, if he would just admit why he was so mean to Jack, what had he ever done to Scorpius?

Scorpius shook his head at her.

"Just tell me." She almost pleaded. "I don't understand why you hate him so much."

"I guess it's because I haven't changed enough." Scorpius stood. "I'm sorry for what I did, it wasn't appropriate, I'll see you in the morning."

With that he just left. Leaving her to sit in one of the arm chairs an think. What had he meant _"I guess it's because I haven't changed enough?"_ What was that supposed to mean? She knew Scorpius must have had a really good reason for hitting Jack. Her relationship with Jack was nothing he should have minded, not after so long. What else had Jack said?

Without much further thought she stood and walked to his room. She knocked. "Scorpius, I need to talk to you."

A moment later he opened the door. Gone was the costume, and in it's place were a pair of boxer briefs and a v-neck tee. He didn't speak, he just waited.

"You're right, I was trying to use him, but I can't. It isn't working." She didn't want to explain that he was distracting her, that his proximity, his voice, his face, his body, his smile, his walk, his smell, his everything was distracting her, making her feel things she hadn't in a very long time. "I'm calling it off with him."

"Look" Scorpius said. "I didn't mean to make you do that. I don't think he's that great a bloke at all, but I didn't-"

She shook her head and spoke cutting him off. "He's awful, and I'm sure you didn't tell me everything he said. I really haven't changed, as much as I want to believe I have, I haven't. You're a gentlemen for keeping what ever that is form me."

It was true, she would have to work out her feelings for Scorpius on her own. Using someone, someone who she had tried to use before and failed was hopeless was pointless. She knew that in time, she would come to a conclusion of some sort, she just had no idea when or what that would be.

"It just wouldn't have made things better by saying anymore." Scorpius said, leaning against the door frame.

"Well, still. He was high?" She asked.

"Yeah." Scorpius nodded.

"Well then, you were being a gentleman, I'm sure he said some bad things. Thanks for protecting me, Scorpius." Unsure what came over her, she leaned forward and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. As she pulled back his hand touched where her lips had been. "Goodnight."

Scorpius just nodded, his hand still on his cheek. "Night."

He stepped back and Rose turned away, the door closing with a soft click, she couldn't help but smile.

**A/N: Until next week! Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So this one is just a bit longer... Enjoy! :)**

XXXXXXX

"I was just leaving when the incident occurred." Williamson said. "I had just finished an interrogation session with Muldoon, and they were taking him to dinner around six. I stayed until nine doing case work, figuring if I had any other questions, he was right there. Well, when I was leaving they found him."

"How did this happen?" Hermione asked, looking at Williamson from behind her desk. Her office was lit, but with minimal light. "No wands are allowed in Azkaban, I created that law."

"A metal filing." Williamson said. "Looks to be form a broken spoon."

Hermione nodded. "See that the prison does a proper inventory after all meals, and random searches of all cells. Increase the number of on duty guards." She looked at Seamus who nodded and made a note on in his journal, then once more to those seated before her. "Now, do we tell Scorpius Malfoy?"

Albus glanced from his aunt to his father, who was seated next to him. Harry remained tight-lipped as he also listened.

"I don't think we need to worry him" Urquhart said sitting just to the right and in front of Albus. "It's not like he escaped."

"He killed two guards." Seamus Finnegan said, almost indignantly. "Malfoy has a right to-"

"But he never escaped Azkaban." Urquhart interjected, looking at Finnegan who was just to his left. "In fact Muldoon didn't even attempt to escape. I've prosecuted people for fifteen years, I've seen this before, Muldoon stayed put for a reason. He wants press attention, which he has been denied. His trial was to begin today, but obviously under the circumstances it will not and I'm sure it would make a nice little story in the Prophet or the Post. We've been keeping a tight lid on him for a long time, I think we can manage a bit longer or perhaps indefinitely."

Hermione leaned forward. "Are you saying that we conduct the trial secretly? Capital crimes must be heard in front of a full panel, and I doubt they would keep this quite. Padma?"

Albus looked to at Padma Thomas, Leo's mother and the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. "I am skeptical that a randomly drawn panel of members would remain silent, but I agree with Christopher. We have kept this silent for over a year. Shacklebolt did a good job by only informing the right people. If we select members of the court who can be trusted to keep their silence on the matter, I see no reason why a that panel of judges would be an issue."

"That's fine, but make sure to keep them ill-informed until the case is given to them, I want a fair trial, not some stunt Fudge would pull." Hermione said looking from Urquhart to Padma.

"Again." Urquhart interjected. "I see no reason to inform Malfoy. It would only cause him fear and anxiety, which does no one any good."

"He's an Auror. I know he's faced far more deadly situation than being informed of a murder. Its not like were just letting children starve and people roam aimlessly in the streets. I guess two of my men being murdered means just slightly more than that, then again we aren't even allowed to tell the families who did it, are we?" Seamus cut across, giving Albus the distinct impression that Urquhart and Finnegan held some strong disagreements.

"Now see here, Finnegan! This is my department. There is no need to bring up economic forces out of the control of the law enforcement-"

Seamus cut Urquhart off. "Those men worked in my office, and instead of shoving your hands in your pockets and saying "gee... someone ought to do something about all the people left in the street, going hungry", you might actually get off of your ass and work with the Minister on the problem instead of stone-walling her like a blasted-"

"That is quite enough!" Hermione looking between the men angrily, before looking at Harry with a softening expression "Harry?" Albus looked at his father as well.

Harry took a deep breath. "I've been in such a situation where those above me knew things that, while they don't directly affect me, do have an affect on my view of a situation. I can tell you that keeping things form someone, especially as bright as Malfoy, is probably not a good strategy. Muldoon's threat isn't a bluff. He killed two guards in one of the most secure prisons of our world. If we keep this form Scorpius, and he finds out about it later, he may feel betrayed. However, this decision really isn't up to me, is it Minister?"

The look his father gave his aunt was one Albus had seen many times. It was his father's way of saying something without having to actually speak of it, and when Hermione gave him a nod, Albus knew what ever it was had gotten across to her.

"Alright, thank you." Hermione said to the room. "Harry, would you mind staying a moment?"

With that everyone stood, making their way through the door into the outer office. Seamus, walked off with Padma, his sister-in-law, red faced and angry. Williamson gave Albus a pat on the shoulder, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Albus, walk with me?" Urquhart asked coming up next to him.

They entered the lift in silence, Urquhart pressed the Atrium button. "Sorry about the tempers in there."

"What was that all about?" Albus asked as the lift began to move. "I know there's a growing problem with homelessness, but are you stalling Aunt-, the Minister, on a solution?"

Urquhart pursed his lips and tilted his head slightly, before looking back at Albus. "No, not stalling, but delaying, yes." Albus' confusion must have been evident on his face when Urquhart continued. "You see, there are economic forces at play. We've been on an upturn for the previous decades since the last war, but things took a turn last year. People realized that Shacklebolt wasn't able to quite handle it, so he announced he would resign and called for an election. Your aunt ran on ending the poverty that's spread, but governing that way is rather complex."

Albus nodded. "How so?" He'd known Seamus since he was born, in fact he had been 'Uncle Seamus' until he started working as an Auror, and Seamus was Head of the Law Enforcement Patrol Office. Albus had never known Seamus to be angry with someone for the wrong reasons.

The lift stopped and the doors opened. Urquhart continued as they began to walk across the Atrium "Well, for one thing, huge welfare programs would be too much of a burden on the Ministry budget, something Finnegan knows but doesn't care all that much about. What Finnegan doesn't know is that I'm working with several wealthy witches and wizards to organize these programs so they are mostly privately funded. You're parents even."

"Wouldn't it just be easier to have them hire these people?" Albus asked.

"You would think, but take on too many people and instead of forty people out of a job its a hundred when the factory has to close. But I'm not the Minister's economic adviser, I'm just trying to get help to these people." There was some sort of a commotion just ahead and Urquhart stopped talking. "What the-"

Both Albus and Urquhart made there way toward the noise, which sounded like a person, a man, yelling incoherently.

"I'm sorry Mr. Finnegan, he doesn't seem to be listening, if you would please just stay back for your own safety, sir." A Ministry Patrol Office said to his boss, who stood and back away slowly, from what Albus could make out through the small crowd of people.

"You can't treat him like this, he's not some animal!" Finnegan demanded. "As your boss I'm ordering you to-" He stopped when Urquhart appeared.

"What's going on here?" Urquhart asked, stepping right up to the Officer, Albus right behind him.

"Like I was just trying to tell Mr. Finnegan, this man tried to enter the Ministry and when we wouldn't allow him to, he well, he started yelling and removing his clothes." The Officer said.

Before Albus was a tattered, dirty man with unkempt hair. His hands were cuffed behind him to a closed Floo grate with his pants to his ankles and his shirt unbuttoned, screaming about something, but the words made little sense. Albus turned and looked at Seamus, who had a look of complete frustration.

"May I speak to him?" Urquhart asked the Officer.

"I've taken his wand, but he's still thrashing, be careful." The Officer replied, still trying to disperse the crowd.

Urquhart placed his briefcase on the highly polished wood floor, adjusted his coat, and squatted down on one knee before the man, still screaming. "Nobody can hear you." The man stopped screaming and looked directly him. "Nobody cares about you." Urquhart spoke in a cool voice, that sent a chill running down Albus' spine. "Nothing will come of this."

The man's face fell, his eyes looking at Urquhart, but not seeing. Utter hopelessness had replaced his anger. Seamus shook his head, his face angry.

Standing, Urquhart spoke. "Give him a coat, cover him up or something. It's cold outside." with that he was gone.

XXXXXXX

Scorpius tossed and turned on the now enlarged bed of his room, staring at the light gray walls. Rose's desk and files had been moved back into her office at Gringotts. Scorpius his parents send his dresser, full of his clothes and put it in it's place. There were now several Slytherin House and Quidditch banners hanging around the room, and a Falcons banner for good measure.

The window overlooked a small side street and the building across it. The blue colored curtains billowed in the light breeze from the cracked opened window. The room wasn't very large, still it was about the same size as the one he'd lived in for the last twenty-one years. Plus it had a small walk-in closet, so Scorpius was happy with it. Not to mention that it was his, he was paying rent for it.

Maybe she would let him stay once this was over? Since the kiss yesterday night, Scorpius had been fairly confused. That's not to say they weren't getting along much better since she had told him it was over with Jack, but rather that he didn't know what the kiss meant. "It was just a friendly thank you." He would say to himself over and over, but it didn't stop him from wishing it was more than that.

With a deep breath Scorpius closed his eyes, and in minutes he was fast asleep

_Four years ago_

"_Wait up Rose!" Scorpius called down the deserted corridor, half yelling, half whispering. _

_Ahead a laughing Rose ran and suddenly made a right turn at a suit of armor. _

"_Rose?" Scorpius whispered, though quite loudly. He stopped running an started to walk, his wand held by his side in the dim corridor. Just to the left of the suit of armor was a classroom, the door ajar. _

_The room was almost pitch-black except for the low moonlight that outlined the desks. "Lumos" Scorpius said and the light of his wand shown across the room._

"_Boo!" Rose said, grabbing him and causing his heart to skip like it did when ever she was around. "You should see the look on your face." She said giggling, still with her arms around him. _

_Scorpius was suddenly warm, his body hot from where she was touching him, hugging him. "You know, I never thought you'd be such a trouble maker. We should have started hanging out a long time ago." He quipped with a smile, growing nervous, not wanting her to see his face in case she read what he was feeling, he looked away. His arms still loose by his sides, hanging over hers slightly. His wand light went out._

"_Well that's what happens when you don't have friends who aren't in Slytherin. It's one of the reasons I thought we should do patrols together, being heads and all from different houses." Rose replied, tightening the hug a bit._

_Scorpius nodded and felt her rub her thumb against his back. Gathering his nerve he chanced a glance at her. In the light form the hall that was flooding into the class room he could make out her face. She had a light smile on her lips, and as she looked at him their eyes connected. Slowly he brought his arms around Rose, it wasn't something he had to think about, but rather something he did naturally as he grew more confident. He could still feel her thumb rubbing his back. _

"_But that's just one of the reasons." Rose spoke in a low, clear, and deliberate tone. "This is the other." She leaned up toward him, in a second her lips were on his._

Sitting straight up, Scorpius opened his eyes. His breathing was heavy, he was in a light sweat, and his boxers were uncomfortable. Catching his breath, he rubbed his face before staring at the wall in front of him. Slowly his fingers ran across his jaw, coming to his lips which he realized were in the shape of a smile.

He lay back onto the bed, his head resting on the pillow. He could see the sunlight creeping through the curtains. Scorpius looked at the clock on the night table, it was just after seven and Rose had work at Eight-thirty. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, causing Scorpius to sit bolt upright once more.

"C-come in." Scorpius said, and Rose opened the door. She was in shorts and his old olive colored hoodie, which made him smile.

"Al's here and he wants to talk to you." She was trying not to look at Scorpius, but kept glancing at him. "He's in the living room."

"Thanks Rosie." He hadn't meant to use her nickname. She looked at him with a brief smile and closed the door.

Grabbing a tank top and pulling it over his head he looked around for his sweat pants, finding them in front of his closet he pulled them on. With a quick look in the mirror hanging on the closet door he mussed his bed hair, making it stand up in the front.

Opening the bedroom door, Scorpius stepped out of the room. He could here Albus and Rose talking. "Morning Al." He said down the hall.

"Morning, mate." Albus replied then continued to his conversation.

After a quick rinse with some mouthwash in the loo, Scorpius entered the living room. "Morning." He said to both Rose and Albus. Rose was sitting in one of the arm chairs and Albus on the couch. He noticed that Al's face was a bit pale, and he had bags under his eyes. "Rough night?"

Albus shook his head. "No, just a long one. Had a man enter the Atrium who was stopped by a couple Officers. He hadn't done anything wrong, he was just dirty, homeless and he looked it. The man is just trying to tell them he wants to check the Employment Office to see if they can help him. These two Officers tell him he needs to leave, and when he tried to explain all he wanted was to talk to someone about getting some assistance, they grab him an cuff him to a closed grate."

Scorpius looked at Albus in disbelief. "You're not serious?" He then glanced at Rose, who had apparently already heard this.

"Yeah, and it gets worse. Finnegan is trying to help the man, but by this time the bloke has just lost it, tired, angry, hungry, he didn't know what to do. He was just screaming. I'm walking to the apparition point with Urquhart and when we get there Urquhart steps in. He leans down right in front of the poor bloke and tells him, and I quote, '_Nobody can hear you_. Nobody cares about you. Nothing will come of this.' Then tells the Officers to cover him up or something, because it's cold out and Urquhart just leaves. He was just going to throw the man back onto the streets." Albus shook his head. "He was basically telling me that it was difficult to help the poor on the lift down too. He doesn't give a damn about it." Albus swore under his breath.

"So what happened to the bloke?" Scorpius asked.

"I told the Officers I was writing an official complaint, and Finnegan suspended them on the spot. Then I took the the poor guy to my desk upstairs and we just talked for most of the night. I had him use the gym shower and gave him some new clothes before I walked him to the Employment Office. Then I came right over here." Albus said looking from Scorpius to Rose.

"Why though?" Scorpius asked. "I mean you were up all night, I'd want to go home an sleep. Not that I'm unhappy to see you."

"Yeah, well you wont be, not after what I was told when Dad entered the office, before I walked the guy to Employment." Albus retorted angrily.

"And that would be?" Scorpius asked smiling, sitting on the arm of Rose's chair, he wanted to be next to her.

"That I'm not supposed to inform you Muldoon killed two guards on Halloween. I am also not supposed to tell you that his trial has been pushed back, nor am I supposed to have understood my father to mean that I should tell you." Albus said. "Urquhart is a problem mate, and for some reason he's got Aunt Hermione's ear and he got her to try and keep it from you."

Rose made a sound. "She never misses an opportunity."

Albus cut her off. "You're wrong. She just didn't want to worry Scor, but I think Urquhart's up to something. He and Finnegan were going at it pretty good."

Rose crossed her arms, not speaking while Scorpius just sat stunned. "He killed two guards? But wands..."

"It was with a metal filing that we think came form a prison spoon. Only, we had them do an inventory and they aren't missing any silverware and no one has brought a wand past the front desk." Albus replied.

"Huh..." Scorpius said a bit shocked. "He's- I mean he- What's his-" He was having trouble coming up with what to say.

"Look I just thought I should tell you. Williamson was there, and he personally made sure Muldoon was secured." Albus ran a hand through his hair and stretched with a yawn. "Don't worry about anything. We'll handle it."

"Not when you're that tired." Rose pointed out.

Scorpius nodded. "Mate, go home, sleep, eat."

"Yeah." Albus said standing, making his way to the door. "Anyway, after last night. I thought you deserved to know and Urquhart deserved some disappointment."

"Well thanks. I appreciate it." Scorpius gave Albus a pat on the back. "Now go get some sleep."

XXXXXXX

**A/N: Until next week! Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: To everyone who's reviewed, I just wanted to say thanks because it really does motivate me to keep this thing going strong each week! Please keep it up! **

**As to scribbleeexx, I just want to let you know that we're getting to Rose. I haven't forgotten, in fact it's just about central to the the story. As to all the subplots, I get bored quickly when a story just too clean because life is messy, and the lives of the characters should be a bit messy too. At the same time I just wanted to say that everything is connected in one way or another. How they are connected and the development of each will continue to build until an eventual climax. Some may be resolved by the end of the story while others may take a whole other story to work through. In fact some resolutions might lead to totally new issues, (hint, hint, cough, eventual squeal) but that won't be for quite a while. Oh and yes there will be more flashbacks, of all kinds.**

**So without further adieu, here's Chapter 11! **

XXXXXXX

Scorpius was quietly staring straight ahead as Albus shut the door. At the same time Rose brought her hand onto Scorpius's shoulder. At the touch he jumped ever so slightly before looking at her, giving a small fake smile, then looking away again where she could see his face fall.

Thinking, Rose stood. "Tea?" She looked at him waiting for a response, he nodded, and grabbing his left hand, she tugged. "Come on."

She lead him to the small kitchen, there was enough room for two people to walk past one another, but little else unless you were sitting at the table. The walls were white, the cabinets and the counters as well. Leading Scorpius to the end she pulled a chair out form the small square wooden table. "Take a seat." He did, looking as if he were in deep thought.

Rose tapped the stove with her wand and the electric plate heated up in an instant. She placed a now full kettle on it, and grabbed two mugs and a tea pot. As she waited she opened a tall cabinet next to the kitchen entrance and looked into the washing machine. "You left your laundry in, you want me to re-start it?" She asked Scorpius, trying to find any reason to get him to think of something other than what Albus had told him.

He looked up at her for a moment. "Ugh, sure. Thanks." He then stared off again.

The kettle whistled just as Rose tapped the washer with her wand. She placed the laundry detergent back on top of the washer and closed the cabinet. "Earl Grey alright?" She looked up at Scorpius.

"Yeah, that's my favorite." He said, this time not staring back off into space.

She poured the water into the tea pot and levitated it and the mugs to the table, though of course she knew that it didn't matter what flavor the tea was at the moment, it was just to get him talking a bit. "You want some toast or an egg or something?"

"Not yet." Scorpius paused looking at her, rather intently actually, causing Rose to blush. "You should come sit down." He finally said, still looking at her.

Rose nodded and took the only other seat, which was across form him.

XXXXXXX

"So?" She asked after a while, they had been sitting in silence for almost a ten minutes.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Scorpius said shaking his head. "I've just been caught up." He tapped the side of his head.

Rose nodded. "I noticed. Anything you want to share?"

Scorpius tilted his head at the question. "Share what?"

"Oh, I don't know." Rose said a bit dragged out smiling. "Maybe you could tell me about this guy Muldoon? Maybe why he killed those poor guards and the others? I mean, the Ministry stuck you with me for god knows why, right? I was just thinking we could air out everything. It might make this all a lot easier."

Scorpius shook his head. "I already told you, Muldoon's a nutter, a killer."

"Yes." Rose agreed. "You told me that. I was just wondering why they stuck you with me... I don't have anyone trying to kill me... but you do. If I was going to be safe, I don't think having an Auror with a target on his back, following me around all day and night is the best way to do that, do you?" Rose looked at Scorpius in the eye, giving him a smile.

Shaking his head, with a small smile as well, Scorpius looked into his tea. "I suppose not. I already told you though. Let me talk to Harry, he can make you're mum see reason-"

"No." Rose cut in, shaking her head. "No one can but my Dad, and he goes along with everything she says."

"I think she listens to Harry almost as much. Why do you hate her so much?" Scorpius asked, catching Rose by surprise.

"I-I, don't hate my mother!" Rose retorted quite loudly. "Why on earth would you say that?"

"Well." Scorpius said dragging the word out. "You never miss a chance to put her down."

"It's complicated. We just don't see eye-to-eye." Rose said looking into her own tea.

"Perhaps if you talked about why you 'don't see eye-to-eye', you might realize something or at least feel better." Scorpius suggested. "I might even be able to help."

"Shouldn't I be getting you to talk about your problems, not the other way around?" Rose asked raising an eyebrow.

Scorpius stretched and she couldn't help but stare at his body for a moment, his tank top leaving little to be imagined. "No reason we can't help each other." He said relaxing.

"I suppose." Rose paused, in a bit of a haze.

"You tell me, I'll tell you." Scorpius took a sip of his tea.

It wasn't that she didn't know what the problem was, rather she had never verbalized it to anyone. Not Hugo, not Lily, not Dom, Not Albus. "It's rather difficult to put into the right words." Rose collected herself. "Well, I don't hate my mother. I love her a great deal actually." Rose spoke quickly before letting her face fall. "It's just her attitude has been... overbearing for the last few years."

"How so?" Again Scorpius took a sip of tea.

Rose played with her left index finger in her right hand, looking down hoping it would make this easier, it didn't in the slightest. "You remember back in school, when I told you Mum and I weren't on great terms," She swallowed, still looking down, "when I said we shouldn't tell anyone about... because my mother wasn't alright with the decisions I've been making since the beginning of the summer before term?" She chanced a glance up. Scorpius was holding his mug in both hands, arms resting on the small table, eyes staring into the tea with a faraway look.

When he didn't react she continued nervously. This was proving to be far more nerve-racking than she had even feared. "Well her mother, my grandmother, had died right before the holidays. It was unexpected, she went in her sleep. It was just months after my grandfather had died, and she was so upset and it led her to make decisions. She felt it was her job to make sure we were protected, so she put Patrol Agents on me and Hugo. Well thanks to both Dad and Uncle Harry, I know quite well how to ditch anyone who's following me and so the rift began." She waved a hand. "My mother wanting to protect her children went too far and I didn't like it. We made a deal that Hogwarts was off limits to the agents, that's why they weren't there. Hugo had his protection taken away when he went to work for Dad and Uncle George."

Scorpius was looking at her. "I'm sorry, that's a tough situation, but she shouldn't have done that. Why didn't you ever tell me this?"

"Because what could you possibly have done, that Uncle Harry wasn't able to do? Dad had to give in and agree with her. There was not point." If Rose didn't know any better, she could have sworn there was a flicker of hurt in Scorpius's gray eyes.

Looking into her own tea, Rose keep going. "I thought that maybe by working at the bank, with Aunt Fleur and Uncle Bill just down the hall in their offices would get rid of my security. Ancient runes and arithmancy are easy enough to me, real easy actually, so I had a skill that the bank was looking for. When I told Mum and Dad instead of taking my security away like Hugo, she just told me I didn't need it inside the bank since their security is already provided by the Ministry. However I would still have it outside the bank." Rose made a face.

"I only took the bloody job because she was supposed to take the security away. I'm bloody great with a wand, and I can throw a decent hook, no boy is going to take advantage." The last part was purely accidental out of her frustration, but it was true never-the-less, no boy, no man was going to take advantage of her.

Suddenly Rose was smiling at Scorpius. "You know the only reason I would ditch the security was to piss Mum off. I don't even mind them, they never were breathing down my neck like I said, I'm just frustrated with everything."

"So you just give everyone else a hard time because of her?" He looked at her in a scrutinizing manner.

Rose held her face. "I'm horrible, aren't I?"

"No, I'm only having you on." Scorpius laughed. "But, you do make things difficult sometimes. Look I'll talk to Harry and Finnegan and Urquhart and Professor Longbottom, and whoever else you want. I promise I'll take care of this." He wore a smile, his voice was sweet and gentle.

"There's no point, she won't-" Rose started by was cut off.

"Rose. I'll take care of it."

His voice captured her, she knew that even if it was totally out of his power, he would make it right for her. "Thank you."

He gave her a smile. "Not at all. My turn I reckon?"

XXXXXXX

"You're turn." Rose nodded. "Tell me about Muldoon."

Scorpius nodded. "He was in your cousin Victoire's year. Never really did well, sort of just barely passed really. He's not another Voldemort or Grindelwald, just an odd kid. He kills without magic, which is unusual for a wizard. I started his case a year and a half ago when John Dawlish resigned to teach at Hogwarts. That was the same time I took over the team."

Rose smiled. "Albus use to gloat that you were a whole month younger getting your own team than Uncle Harry was, beat him by a month." She giggled.

"Yeah, always a good cheerleader, Al." Scorpius smiled, but then shook his head and continued. "Anyways, by then he killed five people and we had no idea who was behind it. Well the day after I got the case and got to lead a team, I received a letter. It was a riddle, a version of a muggle riddle." Scorpius paused looking at the clock on the wall. "But wait, don't you need to get ready for work?"

She shook her head at him. "Don't worry about." He gave her an uncertain look. "Really, just continue, what was the riddle."

Scorpius did as she asked. "It's an Agatha Christie riddle, sort of like the one in 'And Then There Were None'."

"I have it." Rose said with a nod.

"I know I saw it the first day here, when you went to change." His voice got quiet, before there was a moment of silence. "Well he sent me a stance, it was not exact to the Christie version, but close enough to the original that we figured it out. 'Three little business men went out to dine; They choked their little selves when they drank the wine.' The next evening we were called to Cafe Roma, where three men who worked for my father and grandfather, my mother's father, were poisoned at dinner. Then a couple had their throats cut, A family in one house was set on fire, including a six year old boy, that was another three. An old witch was traveling to visit her son in Devon, she was found in a well then there were three separate hangings, plus the five when Dawlish had the case, makes seventeen. Then the two guards stabbed."

"When ever he makes a threat it's in a riddle, and only since I took the case. The first five had no clues to them. Muldoon left a note with one on the seat in the interrogation room where Williamson was. 'Two little guards brought back the bad man; They got stabbed as part of the grand plan. He would leave the same riddles about kidnappings, always delivered to the front desk of the department some how, eventually we realized he must have been an employee, he was. We tracked him to the farm house..." He rubbed his chest, over the scars.

Rose rubbed her neck and looked away from Scorpius.

"Rose, I didn't mean to upset you." Scorpius was terrified he had gone far past the point he should have stopped sharing. This is what he had hoped to avoid by keeping quiet.

Shaking her head she looked back at him. "You didn't. It's just creepy, scary really." She paused still looking at him, her eyes wandering to the scars. "How do still want to be an Auror? To have to deal with this, life and death, everyday?"

"Yeah." Scorpius said simply, looking away from Rose, slowly around the kitchen. His heart started to beat faster and faster. "I ran away from it all didn't I? When I was in Georgia, walking through those mountains I had time to think. I had time to go through everything I was missing by destroying my life chasing after people like Muldoon. When he tried to kill me, and then I woke up in Mungo's and saw..." His voice trailed away and he became silent, looking at the clock on the wall, it's hands beating way slowly.

He looked back at Rose, her light blue eyes watching him intently, her hands around the magically warm mug of tea. "Well I saw you." Scorpius swallowed nervously. "Where you there?"

Slowly Rose nodded, though she did not speak.

"Well it made me think. Life's too short not to enjoy it, and being an Auror isn't my idea of fun anymore." Scorpius said looking down into his tea, watching the surface swirl around slowly as steam rose from it.

"So quit." Rose said simply.

Scorpius looked up at her "And do what exactly, Rose?"

"I don't know, but you seem miserable with your current option." She reached out a hand and touched his right arm. "Let's quit together." She spoke in a very soft measured tone.

"You're job is too exciting for all the wrong reasons and it's slowly eating away at your life and you've had it. I'm stuck in an office all day looking at old artifacts, that while interesting in a historical sense, are exceedingly boring and eating my life away. My parents and I aren't on great terms, and they try so hard to be. I need to do something to change my life, and you do to." She turned his arm and hand over, running her hand lightly across his skin like she use to do when she was nervous.

Rose looked at her hand as she touched his arm, swallowed, took a breath, then looked up into his eyes. Scorpius felt his heart beat pick up, and his breath grow shorter. "You're being pushed off a cliff by the weight of your job, and I'm jumping off the cliff because of the dislike I have for mine. The least we can do is hold hands on the way down." She slid her hand down toward his slowly still looking into his eyes.

Scorpius watched her hand as it moved down his arm, he spoke, his voice breathy. "Rose, you, I-"

The buzzer for the washing machine went off just as Rose's hand met Scorpius's, causing her to jump and pull her hand back. She stood blushing, and walked toward the wash, about to transfer it to the dryer.

Scorpius stood so suddenly that Rose whipped her head around to look at him. "I-I'll take care of it." He felt his face go hot.

"Scorpius it's fine." She said giving him a small smile, her cheeks still red.

"Then let me make you breakfast." Scorpius offered, he was just standing there feeling he needed to do something for her in return.

"You don't have to. I can." Rose said as she began to move his clothes.

He saw her blush when she moved a pair of his boxers. "I want to." Scorpius insisted.

"Then that sounds..." She paused for a moment, looking at him. " That sounds wonderful, thank you."

Scorpius nodded, and began to get what he needed.

XXXXXXX

**A/N: Until next week! Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

XXXXXXX

It had been a week since their talk in the kitchen. Rose hadn't brought it up again until this afternoon. She had thrown down her quill and stood, declaring she was done. So they had walked over to the Head Goblin's office. Now Scorpius was leaning on the wall, waiting, when suddenly he was hearing gruff shouting.

Rose opened the door to the office and slipped out quickly.

"Bloody no good wizards!" Scorpius could here the Goblin shout. "Lousy excuse-" The door shut before he could make out the rest.

"Well that was fun." Rose said with a sarcastic smile, straightening her suit.

Scorpius stood up. "So... how did it go?"

Rose stuck her tongue out at him, causing a what felt like electricity run lightly down his spine at the tease. "Well, I told him I was giving a weeks notice and he said there was absolutely no need. That I could just go. Honestly I think he's just angry that he now has to find someone else to go to Greece in my place."

Scorpius nodded. "So I read that whole book, for nothing?"

Rose looked at him still smiling. "Maybe one day we can put your knowledge to the test." She flipped her long hair over her shoulder and began to walk down the hall with Scorpius right behind. A small smile on her lips form what he could see, and a new confidence or freedom in the way she was walking.

XXXXXXX

They exited the bank into the cold clear morning of a bustling Diagon Alley, Scorpius looked around cautiously.

"What's bothering you?" Rose asked putting her hand on his shoulder as they looked out over the street.

"Nothing." Scorpius replied. He was beginning to get an uncertain feeling in the pit of his stomach. There were every manner of witch and wizard out this morning. He felt as though everyone was watching them.

Rose looked at him, her hand slid to his upper arm. "I think we should go for a walk." He tried to ignore the tingling it was causing him.

"I don't" Scorpius responded looking back at her, then quickly back to the street. It wasn't that he disliked crowds, it was that one could easily blend into a crowd. Nobody notices the poor, they are invisible to most, and as such are the perfect place for criminals to hide in plain sight, especially in a crowd like this.

"Well we are." Without hesitating she took his hand firmly in hers and began to walk down the steps to the street with him.

Scorpius continued to monitor those around them, his head on a swivel.

"Rosie!" A voice rang out in the crowd. "Rose, over here!"

With a flick of his wrist, Scorpius had released his wand form its disillusioned holster on his forearm. He held it by his side so as not to scare the crowd around him, ready to strike. Only to find he had been overreacting.

"Hugo!" Rose said excitedly, wrapping her brother in a tight hug.

A younger version of Ron Weasley stood hugging his much shorter sister. He was dressed in a bright magenta suit, exactly the sort of thing one wore when they worked at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. "I haven't seen you in ages, how was Magic?" Hugo asked. "Must have been one hell of a Halloween party, wish I went."

Scropius never heard Rose's response. The crowd, he kept checking the crowd. There was a man in plum Wizengamot robes. A begger, two beggers, one kept eyeing Scorpius. A women in a brown dress with a large hat holding the hands of two small children. A man smoking a pipe in the doorway of a shop as he eyed one of the beggers. People going this way and that, too many people.

There was a pounding in his ears, sound was a blur. Muldoon's gang, they could be any of them. Waiting, watching, ready to strike. What about Rose. He couldn't let her get in the middle of it. He needed to watch the crowd, to watcher her. He couldn't let her get hurt. Her hand was still firmly in his, he...

"Hey Scor, you with me?"

Suddenly there was an hand on his shoulder and Scorpius looked around, pointing his wand at Hugo. The crowd began to make a space around them, startled by the sudden draw of a wand.

"Whoa, you look a bit tense mate." Hugo had both hands up looking at the tip of the wand that was pointed at the bridge of his nose.

Scorpius could feel his heart pounding as he lowered his wand. "Yeah." Scorpius muttered, and in that moment he knew it was time to end it. Three and a half years had been a good run, but his auror days were over.

"Let's go inside." Rose said rubbing Scorpius's hand with her thumb, he focused on the sensation as she lead him to the shop. .

XXXXXXX

"This will help calm you down." Ron Weasley said coming out form the back office of the shop, levitating a tea tray. He was wearing a suit that was far more muted then his son's, still though it was possibly the deepest blue material Scorpius had ever seen.

Scorpius watched Ron pour the tea for the two of them, then hand Scorpius a cup. "Milk or sugar?"

"No, thank you." He declined politely, glancing at Rose while she was being given explanations of all the new products, slowly sipping his tea for the next few minutes as he did so.

"Better then?" The words were seemed a bit forced, a bit rough, but brought Scorpius back to Ron's presence, Ron who was watching him with a very serious look on his face.

"I don't want her getting hurt." Ron's tone echoed his words

"I'm keeping a close eye on her, sir." Scorpius spoke in a tone he hoped bread confidence.

"That's what I'm talking about, Malfoy." Ron motioned toward his daughter. "Is something going on between you two?"

"I-I'm sorry?" Scorpius spluttered.

"The way you both keep glance at each other. You walked in holding hands-" Ron stopped himself. "Look I don't like your father, I hate your grandparents, but both my wife and Harry think the world of you. You and Al are best mates, Hugo thinks your a good bloke, James and Lily too. You've won my Mum over every Easter with you're cooking, and I have to say you're pretty good. You're a damn decent man, and it would be wrong of me to think anything else, and far worse to judge you for your families past... mistakes. You have feelings for Rosie, it's written all over your face. I saw it when you were at the house and the inauguration. Just know that if something happens, you have my approval, but if you hurt her... don't hurt her." He said the last three words very slowly and menacingly.

Scorpius felt his throat go dry and his face go hot, both extremely intimidated and completely embarrassed. "Yes, yes sir." He managed to finally get out. Feelings, he didn't just have feelings for Rose. If he was honest with himself, he had completely fallen for her during fourth year when he suddenly couldn't seem to stop thinking about her, but now, well that seemed like a school crush to how this felt.

Ron nodded, apparently satisfied. "The look though, the one on your face when you walked in here, I'm worried about that. You're done."

"I'm... done?" Scorpius asked, the tea was not alleviating the dryness of his throat. Ron Weasley had just said he was worried about him?

Ron looked around the shop, a half smile playing on his lips before he looked back at Scorpius. "You're tolerance for the job is gone. Nev, Headmaster Longbottom, he and I lasted only a few years after the war, as aurors. Once we had seen and dealt with all that... well we wanted families and that job makes it nearly impossible. Though I dare say Harry is the exception."

Scorpius nodded silently, just listening.

"You can do other things and still help people." Ron spoke in a friendly tone. "This shop." Again he looked around. "It's all about giving people a laugh or at least a smile when they're down. It's about family. That's worth everything to me." Ron looked back at Scorpius. "Drink the tea, then Floo to the Ministry and talk to Harry. Take Rose too, I don't want her mum knowing that I don't mind she quit her job, but she needs to be told." He smiled.

Scorpius smiled. "Really?" Mr. Weasley had sure seemed liked he wasn't too happy about the decision.

"Yeah." Ron gave a short chuckle. "She only took the job because of Mione. Rosie never really liked it."

"I know." Scorpius said and Ron raised an eyebrow.

"Just don't tell either of them I don't mind." Ron's face relaxed. "You need to talk to Harry, he'll make sure you're taken care of."

"I will, but before I do there is one last thing I want to take care of while I still have the badge." Scorpius said lowering his voice, then glancing once more at Rose, her long wavy hair resting gently over her shoulder.

Ron leaned forward on his elbows and spoke in a low voice. "You want to get rid of her security, don't you?"

Scorpius gave a nod.

"I've tried. Harry's tried. She won't budge on it. Mione still see's Rosie as a little girl who depends on her for protection. You know why?"

"I do." Scorpius confirmed.

Taking a deep breath, Ron rubbed his face before looked toward his children. "Then you must understand changing her mind is hopeless."

"I don't need to change her mind, I'm going to get rid of Rose's security without doing that. I've had this planed for a few days, but I thought since I was here anyway, I might find out if there was an alternative. Apparently not."

Ron looked at Scorpius's unsure. "How?"

Scorpius explained in a low voice

"I can't say I see this ending well for you." Ron tapped his wedding ring. "I do wish you luck though. If you pull it off you either create a very powerful enemy, or you impress my wife through defiance and she goes along with it." Ron gave him a sympathetic smile. "I hope it's the latter for your sake and mine."

"Yeah." Scorpius agreed and drank the last of tea.

XXXXXXX

"You're sure about this?" Padma Thomas asked. "I mean, Scorpius, you're going to throw the book at the Minister of Magic?"

"It's the law." Scorpius replied calmly. "Now, as per the law I am to inform you that I intend to arrest the Minister of Magic, and have her brought up in front of the full meeting of the Wizengamot on charges of abuse of powers."

Padma sat back in her chair. "I sure hope this works, because if it doesn't..." She let out a long breath.

"It will." Scorpius handed her a self-inking quill.

Padma took it and looked down at the warrant. "Scorpius, I sure hope you're right."

XXXXXXX

"Mr. Malfoy?"

"I request to speak to the Minister immediately." Scorpius stood in front of an older witch with neat gray hair. He was in the outer office of the Minister of Magic's office.

"She's with Rose, which you should know as you dropped her off. I'm afraid she doesn't want any interruptions." The witch said looking up at Scorpius.

"Nancy, you want to let me in right now." He held up the warrant for her to read.

"Are you serious?" Nancy asked incredulously, looking up stunned form the parchment.

Scorpius gave one short nod. "Extremely."

Taking a moment, Nancy stood. She made her way to the door and knocked twice, waiting a moment before opening it and leaning in. "Mr. Malfoy needs to see you right away." Nancy turned back to Scorpius a moment later. "You can go in."

Walking past Nancy, he stepped into the room, the door clicking shut behind him. He had told Rose what he planned to do when he checked the law the same night of their discussion last week. Rose stood immediately, looking at Scorpius, about to speak. "You can stay." He spoke before she could all the while looking at the Minister. Rose sat back down.

"Scorpius, what can I do for you?" Hermione asked politely.

He stepped forward and placed the warrant on her desk. "We need to talk to talk about Rose's security detail."

"Yes, we just-"

Cutting the Minister of Magic off was not something one usually did. However, there was nothing usual about this. "That's a warrant signed by the Chief Warlock, it says that by forcing Rose to be under Ministry protection without immediate threat of life or well-being is in clear violation of the powers of the Office of Minister of Magic for the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland." He took a breath.

"Scorpius, we already-"

He continued while he still had the nerve. "At this time I have the authority to take you into my custody and compel you to stand before a full meeting of the Wizengamot on charges of abuse of powers. However, since the only other person who knows about this other than those in this room is Chief Warlock Thomas, I will drop the charge only if you stop-"

"I know." This time Hermione cut Scorpius off.

"You... you know?" Confusion was clearly etched across his face.

"Yes, I know." Hermione replied.

Scorpius looked from the Minister to Rose, she was smiling at him. He looked back to the Minister. "I don't understand." Taking a seat next to Rose.

"I told mum why I quit, Scor." He looked back at Rose as she spoke. "I explained everything, including what you were planning."

"And I'm removing Rosie's security detail, which is what I was attempting to tell you."

"Oh." Scorpius let out. "I'm very sorry Minister." Scorpius felt Rose give his arm a light rub, she had been touching him more and more since Halloween... the kiss on the cheek... not that he minded of course. He was just taking notice of it.

"Sorry? Why on earth would you be sorry?" Hermione asked. "For one thing you were following the law, and you executed this quite well had I not found out just before. It was very clever. For another you were protecting Rose like I asked you to do, even while we are sorting out everything with Muldoon."

Suddenly Scorpius snapped out of his confusion, looking right at the Minister. "I know what happened in Azkaban on Halloween." There was anger in his voice. She had ordered them to keep it a secret form him.

Hermione frowned. "I'm quite aware you do."

"What?" Both Rose and Scorpius said at the same time. Rose retracted her hand and Scorpius was suddenly left with an empty feeling where it had been.

"Harry and I talked, making it so Al got the message to tell you. I didn't want to hide it, but Urquhart has me in a bind on something so I needed to placate him by going with his suggestion not to say anything. I do apologize that it came across so coldly, I wouldn't hide something like that from you, it was politics."

Scorpius nodded. "Well then, as long as we're being honest, I want to quit the Auror Office effective immediately."

"Again, I know." Hermione said with a small smile.

Scorpius looked at Rose. Was there nothing she didn't say? Rose's only reaction was to shrug guiltily and look away, something he found far too cute. He looked back at the Minister.

"This plan." Hermione held up the warrant. "That was very clever, and extremely ballsy. I could use someone like that as my go-between for all the departments, the heads and me. I know you've passed the bar exam as a requirement for being an auror, so would you be interested?"

"I-" Scorpius looked at Rose once more. Their eyes made contact for a fraction of a second, and he knew what she was telling him. "I would be very interested."

"Good." Hermione looked very happy. "Go inform Harry that you made the decision, I already sent a memo to expect you. You'll need to turn in your badge and there is some paper work to sign, and I expect you in at eight tomorrow." She stood and extended a hand.

"Yes, ma'am" Scorpius stood and shook it.

Rose followed and gave her mother a tight hug. "Thank you."

"I'll see you at Gran's for dinner on Friday?" Hermione asked.

"Absolutely, mum."

XXXXXXX

Once in the hall out of the Minister's offices Scorpius stopped walking and looked at Rose with a large smile. "You did it on your own."

Rose shook her head. "You gave me the courage to do it. What with everything you've dealt with, I thought I should stop sulking and do something."

He took Rose's hand in his and gave it a squeeze. He noticed her breathing stop for the moment right after he did and smiled. "Walk me?"

"I need to do something real quick. Can I meet you down there?" Rose asked. "I'll only be a few minutes."

Scorpius raised an eyebrow. "Sure. I'll see you down there."

XXXXXXX

**A/N: So I hope you enjoyed, I will post the next chapter one day later because of the holiday weekend in the States. Please Review! Next week's chapter will be quite interesting... **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Guys, I am so sorry that it took three weeks update! I hadn't meant for it to, but I just finished with the semester and finals took priority. With that said, I'm back to weekly updates! So I said this chapter would be interesting, and I think it definitely is. So without further adieu, I give you Chapter 13. **

XXXXXXX

She had no job, no idea of what she wanted to do next in her life, but she knew exactly what she had to do right now. She needed to cut it, permanently. The letter had only said that she needed to think, now she had her answer.

Level one of the Ministry was probably the least chaotic of all the floors. It held the offices of the Minister of Magic and support staff, as well all of department the heads and their staffs. There wasn't the torrent of people running in and out without an appointment as on the levels below because one didn't simply show up and demand to see the head of whatever, it never went well, not that Rose had an appointment. Then again she wasn't seeing the head of any department.

Staffers and important looking people in clean cut clothes, carrying briefs, and discussing all manner of things passed Rose on their way to the lifts or a meeting or another office. It wasn't that the level was any less quiet than the others, rather that their was a sense of determined purpose in the way people spoke, the way they walked, they way they presented themselves.

These people weren't the just Ministry employees, these were politicians. The people in here for meetings weren't just average citizens, they were the lawyers and businessmen. Everyone knowing precisely what they wanted and doing whatever it takes to get it.

It was just a short walk to the offices of the Head of Law Enforcement, but that didn't mean it felt like one. Rose felt quite out of place here, if only because of the reason for her to be. How many people go to the Ministry, to level one, just to see an assistant for the reason of breaking off a relationship. She didn't have an answer, but if she had to give one it probably wasn't all that often.

Rose turned at the double doors she was looking for and entered, the outer office looked empty. There were four desks and nobody there. Maybe she should just go and use Lemmy to owl Jack a final letter? No. She was taking control. Scorpius had given her the strength to do that. He been doing a lot of things to her lately, and she was finding it tougher and tougher to resist. Her heart was taking her in the right direction, she knew that it would whatever that may be.

"I suppose you're unhappy?" A man's voice asked, it was Scottish.

"I thought you were going to give me a real story?" Replied a second, feminine voice. English and familiar. "This is gossip."

"You don't think this is a real story?" The man asked.

Rose slowly began walking toward the Head's office. She shouldn't be listening, she had no right to eavesdrop. The doors had been closed and the staff was gone in the middle of a Tuesday afternoon, but none of that stopped her curiosity. What 'story' were they discussing?

There was a silent pause and the man continued. "These are serious accusations."

It must be Urquhart, yes definitely, but who was the girl? Rose knew her but she couldn't place it. Her voice was too muffled through the door.

The girl spoke. "I can't do this. She's like a member of my family. Besides there is no story here unless I print it."

Aha! She was a reporter of some sort, but who? Rose wondered.

"And you think that if you don't print it, no one else will?" The man asked, a tone of mock incredulity hung on his words. "Don't be a fool you silly girl. If you don't print this someone else definitely will. You don't want the credit for this? Imagine the name you'll make for yourself."

Defiantly the girl relied. "I am not a silly girl." Her voice held irritation. "These are just rumors to smear her name. There is no story."

"And you know that for a fact, is it?" The man's voice was low as if he were standing right in front of the girl. "Remember this moment, when you the words, 'and there is no story'."

The sounds of the noisy hall filled the room. "Rose?"

She jumped and turned around facing a confused looking Jack. He was standing with his hand still on the open door, keeping it from closing and meeting its twin.

"What are you doing here?" He asked in a voice that made it clear he didn't appreciate the letter she had sent him last week.

Gaining her nerve she took a step forward. "I need to end this."

Jack let out an annoyed breath. "I thought you already did?" His voice went from cool to ice cold.

"Well, I'm just letting you know that its permanent." Rose smoothed her blouse and made to leave the office, but Jack blocked her.

"Whats the matter, love? Death Eater got your heart?"

"Would you please get out of my way?" Rose asked. Seeing him for the first time in a just over week, knowing what Scorpius had said, that Jack had been high and insinuating things, and the fact that Jack never denied it after she sent him the letter, she felt nothing for him but annoyance and pity. Nothing for him at all, he was a slim, a good looking one, but looks aren't everything.

"I hope your happy with Scorpy." Jack removed his arm, letting her past.

Rose entered the bustling corridor, then looked back over her shoulder at him. "I already know." She could see his face flush red with anger before walking away.

XXXXXXX

"Sad to see you go." Albus said sitting atop his desk, facing Scorpius.

"I'm one floor up mate." Scorpius smiled as he filled out his last bit of paperwork as an Auror. "Its not like I'm leaving the country or some crazy thing like that." He joked.

Albus smiled. "True. Now you're on level one. I'd have a better chance seeing you again if you were leaving the country."

Scorpius shook his head and smiled. "I'll be in here all the time, trust me."

"If you say so." Albus said in a sing-song voice.

"Any word on Muldoon's new trial date?" Scorpius tried to ask in a nonchalant manner, but clearly Albus didn't think he hit the mark.

"Scheduled for this time next month." Albus whispered and Scorpius nodded his head, remaining silent.

After a few minutes of silence Harry walked over and placed an arm around his son. "You're coming over for dinner tonight, no getting out of it. You're mother is going up the wall."

"Oh." Albus said.

Scorpius smirked at this. Albus had not yet told his parents that he and Alice had started seeing one another, and they were supposed to go dancing tonight with Vince, Leo, and his little cousin Lucy, who had been going out with Leo since their fifth year.

Albus took a breath and rubbed the back of his head where it met his neck, the tell-tale sign of Potter nerves. "I was supposed to be doing something tonight."

"Something more important than your family?" Harry asked eyeing Albus.

"No." Albus replied. "What I'm supposed to be doing involves family. Lucy is going."

Harry nodded. "Then can you just stop by real quick, before hand? You're mother wants to see you."

"Yeah, uh, Alice is meeting me in the Atrium when she gets off at Mungo's. You mind if she tags along?"

"Of course she can." Harry answered looking a little confused and speaking in a tone that made it seem he thought the question didn't even need to be asked.

"Okay, well she gets off a bit later than I do." Albus was looking toward a smirking Vince with a glare that could leave an unprepared passerby running for the nearest exit.

Scorpius signed his name at the bottom of the last page and stood. "All done, boss."

Harry released his arm from around Albus and took a step over to Scorpius's desk. Taking the papers in his left hand and extending his right. "You've done a lot of good here."

Taking Harry's hand and shaking it, Scorpius gave a nod. "It's been an honor."

"Try and not threaten the Minister with legal action again though." Harry whispered in a tone so low that only Scorpius heard before releasing his hand and patting him on the shoulder.

"How did you...?" Scorpius trailed off wondering.

"Head Aurors hear all sorts of interesting rumors." Harry smiled before turning and walking back to his office, looking through the papers.

"So..." Vince said glancing toward Harry, making sure he was far enough away not to here, then back at Albus. The smirk still on his face. "She gets off a bit later than you, huh?"

Albus rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Shove off."

Just then Rose barreled past Vince, Leo, and Albus, straight into Scorpius's and knocking him off balance for a moment. Her arms came around his waist, hugging him tightly.

"Hello." Scorpius said, the wind slightly knocked out of him. Tentatively he hugged her back, she was clearly a bit upset over something. "Rose, you alright?"

"It will be." She released herself enough to look up at him, but still maintain the hug.

Scorpius nodded. "Can I do anything to help?" He asked trying to ignore the fact his friends were watching. This was the most physical contact Scorpius and Rose had had since seventh year, and she still fit perfectly into him.

"I want to do something fun." Rose replied.

"You should come dancing with us!" Vince said excitedly. "Were going to The Smoking Dragon tonight."

Rose looked at Vince then back to Scorpius. "I think that would be fun. We should."

"Oh, Scorpius here doesn't like to dance." Vince teased.

Scorpius rolled his eyes. Nothing made Vince quite as happy as toying with people. He knew just how much to push that you were annoyed, but still found him quite likable. The bloke was a Slytherin through and through.

"You don't dance?" Rose asked.

"I can." Scorpius replied.

"Well..." Rose removed one arm form Scorpius's waist and gently touched his chest. "I'd like to go dancing with you."

Had Scorpius not been so intently focused on her perfect light blue eyes, he would have seen Albus' eyes go wide, his mouth open making an 'O', and his hand come up slightly with his index finger pointing loosely toward him. Instead, Scorpius smiled. "Okay, yeah" his voice was a bit breathless.

"Cool." Leo said. "Were going to meet at 7:30."

"Sounds good." Scorpius said to Leo. She wanted to dance with him, his smile grew. Rose Weasley wants to go dancing with him.

Rose took a step back, still looking at Scorpius. "We missed lunch and I'm starving, you up for a bite?"

"Definitely." With that they took to the lifts.

XXXXXXX

Albus just sat on his desk, his mouth still hanging open, his eyes and hand relaxing.

"Well they sure seem friendly." Vince joked.

"Very." Leo agreed. "What's wrong with Albus?" He asked Vince.

Before Vince could answer Albus spoke. "Alice was right."

"Right about what?" Leo asked.

"Them." Albus replied. "How come he never mentioned it? She's my cousin." There was silence from both Vince and Leo. They weren't sure how to respond. "They use to avoid each other, the last three years..."

"Al... You going to be okay?" Vince asked, his feet were now resting on his desk, hands behind his head.

"Wha-?" Albus looked up at Vince. "Oh, yeah. Just thinking." His voice seemed to get it's life back. "Kinda cool, my best mate and my favorite cousin."

"Hey!" Vince's feet fell to the ground and his hands dropped to the desk. "I thought I was your best mate?" His voice was thick with sarcastic sorrow.

Albus smiled and shook his head, letting out a laugh. "You all are, mate. You all are."

XXXXXXX

"How was your meeting with Capper's staff?" Urquhart asked Jack, indicating he should take a seat in one of the chairs opposite the desk.

"They're disagreeing with us on where the money is coming from. They want to cut Law Enforcement's budget to help pay for the programs." Jack replied as he sat. "I blocked them, it shouldn't be too much of an issue. Told them that if they want to make the Department of Treasure seem reckless by reducing the ability of Law Enforcement to protect the country, they should keep pressing the issue. Shut them up."

"That's good work Hemsworth." Urquhart smiled. "Unfortunately though we are going to allow the cuts to go into the bill, and the Minister will make it law."

"I don't understand." Jack looked his confusion. "I thought you didn't want the cuts? You've been fighting this for the last month."

"The winds are shifting and I am simply making the best decision for the nation." Urquhart's voice was cool.

"Alright." Jack said to the Scotsman. "If that's what what you want."

"I have something I need you to do though." Urquhart said, standing from his chair and walking around to lean on the desk, in front of Jack. "You ran into Miss Weasley before you came in here?"

Jack nodded "Yes, from the Prophet."

Urquhart smiled. "Not Lucy, Rose." He placed his hands into his trouser pockets.

"Ah, I did, yes." Jack said swallowing.

"Well, you did a good thing." Urquhart said. "Had you not shown up when you did, I would never have known she was out there, listening. I don't know what she heard, but I won't be making that mistake again. You didn't tell her that Lucy was here?"

"Of course not." Jack looked from Urquhart to the floor. "You know I wouldn't, sir."

"You're right. That habit of yours would make you unemployable if it ever got out." Urquhart's smile fell, replaced by a very serious expression as Jack looked back at him. "You want your position back in Minister Weasley's office. Well. If you work with me, I can give you more than that."

"Anything." Jack spoke, his face mirroring Urquhart's serious expression.

Urquhart stood and walked over to a bottle of fire whiskey. "I need you to inform Lucy Weasley that I don't care if she doesn't have to print this story, but if she discusses anything with Rose, or anyone else, about where it came form she knows the consequences." He poured two glasses, levitating one to Jack.

Jack accepted the glass and drained it in two gulps. "Thank you."

Urquhart spoke as he walked back to the front of his desk before Jack. "Then I need you to give this to Leonard Saville at The Wizarding Post. Tell him this is to protect Minister Weasley. Do not say who you are or who you work for." Urquhart handed Jack a folded bit of paper. "Read it, then do not speak of it with anyone else until you see it in print."

Jack read the piece of paper. "Who did this to the Minister?" He then folded it back up and looked back at Urquhart.

"Auror Malfoy, but the important part is who signed it." Urquhart took a sip of the whiskey.

"Chief Warlock Thomas agreed to charge the Minister for abuse of power, wouldn't it hurt the Minister as well if this came out?"

"The Minister was using her power to protect her daughter. She is a powerful witch, who some would try to hurt. The easiest way to do that is by attacking her daughter. Its won't be seen as abuse of power by the public, but the Chief Warlock's actions will be seen that way." Urquhart said.

"Why attack the Chief Warlock?" Jack asked now very curious. "What does that gain?"

Urquhart smiled. "Take a step back and look at the bigger picture."

Jack looked at the wall, then the ceiling, before looking back at Urquhart. "You become the Chief Warlock if she looses impeachment by the court or steps down. Then that makes you one step away from..."

"That's very good." Urquhart let out a light chortle.

Jack stood with a smile and pocketed the folded paper then patted over it. "I'll get right on this. Sir." He stepped to the door.

"Oh, just one more thing." Urquhart said stopping Jack. "I need you to find out just how much Rose Weasley heard."

Jack's smile fell.

"And tell Nancy, thanks. I'll see you tomorrow, Mr. Hemsworth."

XXXXXXX

**A/N: So... What did you think? Please Review! Until next week! **


End file.
